My Choice
by dack1315
Summary: Dalam islam selalu ada kata bukan mukhrim untuk dua insan yang berbeda jenis/ Jangan sentuh dia' perasaan seperti orang yang menjijikkan itu kembali lagi/ "Huuaaa hyung ada apa dengan mata panda itu!"
1. Chapter 1

**My choice**

**Tittle:** **My choice**

**Cast:** Leeteuk, Keisya

**Support Cast:** Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Ji ah.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Rating:** Fiction T

**Warning : **EYD kurang baku, Geje , tak banyak menggunakan kosa kata Korea, alur membinggungkan.

**Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary:** Dalam _islam_ selalu ada kata _bukan mukhrim_ untuk dua insan yang berbeda jenis/_ Jangan sentuh dia?'_ perasaan seperti orang yang menjijikkan itu kembali lagi/ "Huuaaa hyung ada apa dengan mata panda itu!"

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !**

**Happy reading chingudeul !**

**Chapter 1**

Lukisan sang Ilahi terpampang indah di kanvas alam yang terbentang tidak berbatas. Memperlihatkan sang mentari yang masih setia menduduki singasananya di atas langit dengan sinarnya yang agkuh.

Bangunan kastil bergaya eropa terlihat megah menjulang menjadi pelengkap indahnya coretan tangan pemilik alam semesta.

Siang yang terik, menemani langkah kakinya yang jenjang menyusuri bangunan kampus itu.

Beberapa namja dan yeoja yang sedang berseliweran di lapangan dan koridor bangunan itu nampak memeliriknya dan berbisik ketika melewatinya.

Keisya yeoja dengan tubuh semampai dan langsing itu terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang – orang di sekelilingnya, walau sedikit risih dengan sikap mereka, tapi dia bisa memaklumi tatapan aneh mereka padanya.

Bagaimana tidak kain persegi yang melilit dengan indah di kepalanya tentu saja mencuri perhatian banyak orang. _Ya_ _hijab_, identitas utama seorang muslimah yang notabennya pastilah hal yang amat langkah di sebuah kota yang booming karena banyaknya _Girl and Boy band_ yang mereka terbitkan. _Yup! Seoul_.

Sudah sejak satu minggu yang lalu dia menginjakkan kakinya di negri gingseng ini untuk melanjutkan study dan di bangunan beraksen gotic dengan taman bunga sakura dan pohon – pohon rindang yang sangat indah ini lah dia akan belajar.

Keisya berhenti melangkah, ia merogoh saku bajunya untuk menggambil ponselnya yang terus bergetar.

"Yeoboseo." sapanya pada seseorang di sebrang telpon.

". . ."

"Semua urusan kepindahanku sudah selesai eon."

". . ."

"Aku sedang berada di dekat lapangan sekarang."

". . ."

"Aku mengerti, ku tunggu kau di – "

Belum sempat ia menghabiskan kata – katanya ponselnya terjatuh dari genggamannya ketika dirasakannya suatu benda menghantam kepalanya dengan keras membuat tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh.

_~My Choice~_

Leeteuk berlari dari tempatnya berdiri di tengah lapangan basket ketika namja berlesung pipi satu di dekat bibir sebelah kirinya itu menyadari lemparannya meleset, bukannya mengenai ring basket yang menjadi sasarannya, bola basket yang keras itu malah telak mengenai kepala seorang yeoja.

"Gwenchanayo?" Keisya memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya dan mencoba untuk melihat wajah dari pemilik suara yang menanyakan keadaannya.

"Ah, gwe – gwechanayo." jawabnya gugup.

_Perlu di garis bawahi_ bahwa gugup disini bukan karena melihat ketampanan namja di depannya itu, tapi karena tangan hangat Leeteuk yang menyentuh pundaknya. Kalian ingat dalam _islam_ selalu ada kata _bukan mukhrim_ untuk dua insan yang berbeda jenis.

Keisya menghempaskan tangan itu pelan, membuat namja di sampingnya itu mengeryitkan alisnya, heran melihat tingkahnya yang seakan jijik dengan keberadaannya.

"Mianhe, aku sungguh tak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku – "

"Arraseo." ucap Keisya memotong perkataan Leeteuk.

Keisya beranjak bangkit dari ke-terjatuhannya dengan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membuat seulas senyuman simpul namun mampu membuat jantung namja di sampingnya itu mendadak berdebar gila – gilaan.

"Hyung, cepat ambil bolanya." seru salah seorang namja dari tengah lapangan basket yang refleks membuat keduanya menoleh.

Keisya menggambil bola basket dikakinya dan memberikannya pada Leeteuk lalu beranjak pergi setelah mengganguk pelan.

Namun kepalanya yang masih sedikit ngilu karena hantaman tadi membuatnya berjalan gontai, bahkan hampir limbung jika tangan hangat itu tak menahannya.

Leeteuk sedikit kesal saat Keisya kembali menghempaskan tangannya. Dia menghirup nafas dalam lalu memghembuskannya panjang, mencoba meredam kekesalannya.

"Kau tak apa? Bagaimana kalau ku antar ke ruang kesehatan?" tawarnya.

"Tak apa, aku bisa pergi kesana sendiri, gomawo."

Dengan langkah yang masih sedikit gontai Keisya meninggalkan Leeteuk.

"Yeoja keras kepala." gumam Leeteuk, memperhatikan kepergian yeoja itu hingga punggungnya menghilang di tikungan jalan.

_~My Choice~_

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk, siap – huh, kau lagi Park JungSoo." ucap guru penjaga UKS, begitu melihat sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu dengan senyum lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi putih yang tersusun rapi.

Dari nada suaranya bisa di tebak kalau yeoja berbalut baju putih itu jengah dengan kedatangannya.

"Sakit apa lagi sekarang, eoh?" tanyanya pada Leeteuk yang kini telah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang serba putih itu.

"Ayolah, jangan seperti itu sonsaengnim, pertanyaanmu itu sangat mengintimidasiku. Seakan aku slalu masuk keruangan ini dan berpura – pura sakit." keluh Leeteuk.

Ia kini duduk di salah satu ranjang di ruangan itu.

"Kepalaku pusing dan sepertinya badanku sedikit meriang sonsaengnim." lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi orang yang sedang sakit, hanya saja terlalu di buat – buat.

Heemm . . . bahkan orang bodoh saja akan tahu kalau dia sedang berpura – pura.

"Tapi semua itu benar kan? Berhentilah berpura – pura Jungsoo-ssi, aku tahu kau hanya ingin membolos seperti biasa."

"Hehe . . . tak apa kan sonsaengnim, untuk yang terakhir." Leeteuk memohon, menangkupkan kedua tangannya, berharap jurus andalannya ini akan kembali berhasil menjinakkan Shin-sonsaeng.

Shin-sonsaeng mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku masih ingat dengan pasti dua hari yang lalu kau mengatakan hal yang sama dan lihat sekarang kau mengatakannya lagi. Jadi apa kata "ter-ak-hir" itu memiliki arti yang lain untukmu, huh?" ujarnya dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

'_Skakmat kau!'_ batin Leeteuk merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi baiklah, kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu dengan dua syarat."

Leeteuk tersenyum cerah, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan siap mendengarkan syarat yang akan di ajukan sonsaengnim.

"Pertama, jaga tempat ini sampai aku kembali karena aku harus pergi sebentar." Leeteuk mengganguk.

"Kedua, jaga yeoja cantik yang sedang tidur di balik tirai di samping ranjangmu itu."

Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mecerna ucapan Shin-sonsaeng yang sudah pergi sebelum sempat ia bertanya. Kakinya yang menggantung di atas ranjang di turunkannya ke lantai melangkah mendekati ranjang lain di balik tirai.

Bak putri tidur, yeoja itu terbaring dalam diam. Penasaran dengan sosok makhluk terindah ciptaan tuhan itu, Leeteuk semakin mendekat, memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah kuning langsat yang terlihat tak asing baginya.

'_Sepertinya kepalanya benar – benar sakit kena hantaman bola tadi'_ batin Leeteuk, ia menggenali wajah itu.

Perlahan Leeteuk menjulurkan tangannya menggeser sedikit posisi kantung handuk dingin berisi balok es batu yang menutupi memar di sudut kening sebelah kiri yeoja itu.

Bola mata coklatnya menelusuri setiap detail wajah yeoja itu dengan cermat, bulu mata lentik yang membingkai indah, hidung mancung yang semakin menyempurnakan bentuk wajahnya yang memang telah sempurna. Deru jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat saat pandangannya berakhir pada bibir tipis berwarna merah muda yang menawan.

Seakan terhipnotis, tangannya yang masih terjulur perlahan turun tanpa di komando, membelai pipi mulus yeoja itu dan seakan terhipnotis, ia hendak menciumnya jika saja telinganya tidak mendengar suara melengking yang hampir merusak gendang telinganya.

"Keisya, kau tak apa?" pekik Ji ah.

Yeoja berawakan mungil itu membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati Leeteuk berdiri di sebelah sepupu kesayangannya.

"Oppa, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sisni?" tanya Ji ah heran

"A- a – aku, ah aku membolos disini. Shin - shin sonsaeng mengijinkan asal aku menjaga UKS dan yeo-yeoja ini." jawab Leeteuk gugup.

"Jinjja!" Ji ah menyipitkan matanya. Melihat itu Leeteuk jadi semakin salah tingkah, keringat dingin mulai meluncur turun.

'_Mu-mungkinkah Ji ah tahu kalau aku akan mencium yeoja ini?_' fikiran itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

"_Nde_, kau tak percaya?"

Selangkah demi selangkah Ji ah mendekati Leeteuk dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada, membuat Leeteuk semakin was – was, hingga terus melangkah mundur saat Ji ah malah terus mendekatinya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, hingga memojokkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Uu- w - wae?" ucap Leeteuk semakin gugup.

"Huuaaah oppa jerawatmu besar sekali." kata Ji ah takjup. *_ku rasa sepertinya yeoja chubby itu tak sempat melihat Leeteuk yang hendak mencium Keisya._

"_Huh?_" Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya, perasaan tak percaya dan lega campur aduk di batinnya sekarang.

"Oppa, kau banyak pikiran eoh? Tumben jerawat sebesar itu bisa bersarang di wajahmu." Ji ah memundurkan tubuhnya dan beralih melihat keadaan Keisya yang masih tertidur.

"Ji ah, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tak bermutu teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Keisya, sepupuku dari Indonesia. Ah aku dengar dia terkena lemparan bola hari ini." Ji ah melihat memar di kening Keisya dan menggambil handuk yang berisi balok es yang telah mencair, menggantinya dan megusapkannya pada memar itu.

"Mian, aku yang tak sengaja melakukannya tadi." kepalanya tertunduk.

Keisya terbangun ketika merasakan handuk dingin menyentuh sudut keningnya, matanya mengerjap berusaha mencari kesadaran penuh. Denyutan nyeri yang di rasakannya beberapa waktu tadi telah menghilang, istirahat sebentar ternyata mampu menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

Suara namja yang tengah meminta maaf di sebelahnya membuatnya menoleh, _'Ah namja tadi dan ...'_

"Ji ah."

Yeoja yang di panggil menoleh. "Keisya kau sudah bangun, bagaimana kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Ji ah cemas.

"Gwechanna _eon_, jangan terlalu berlebihan ah." tegur Keisya sambil berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, mencoba beralih ke posisi duduk.

Leeteuk yang melihat itu berinisiatif membantunya, namun tangannya ditampis Ji ah kasar. "Mau apa kau oppa? Jangan sentuh dia."

"Waeyo, aku hanya ingin membantunya." sungutnya kesal. _'Mwo! Jangan sentuh dia?'_ perasaan seperti orang yang menjijikkan itu kembali lagi mendengar perkataan Ji ah, '_memangnya apa yang salah denganku hingga tak boleh menyentuhnya?'_

"Memebantu boleh, tapi jangan pake' sentuh – sentuh _ya!_ Bu-kan muh-rim!" ujar Ji ah sambil berkacak pinggang.

"_Muhrim?_ Apa maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran, wajahnya melonggo binggung sedang otaknya berpikir keras mecari tahu arti kata yang baru kali ini di dengarnya.

Ji ah menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "_Omo oppa! _Serius kau tak tahu apa itu muhrim, huh?"

Leeteuk menggeleng, membuat Ji ah menggeleng pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Heem, gampangnya seseorang yang tak boleh kau sentuh sebelum menikahinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aaiisshh, oppa kau tak lihat kain yang melilit kepalanya _eoh_? Dia seorang muslim." Leeteuk sontak kaget, sungguh sejak tadi dia sama sekali tak menyadari kain berwarna peach cerah itu.

_~My Choice~_

"_Eonni_ siapa pria tadi?" tanya Keisya.

Keduanya sedang berada di apartement sederhana milik Ji ah, setelah tiga jam yang lalu meninggalkan UKS. _Ah_ dan Leeteuk, _namja_ itu harus menunggu hingga Shin-sonsaeng datang baru bisa pergi.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah berkenalan dengannya." jawab Ji ah sambil melahap semangkuk penuh jajangmyeon yang mereka beli tadi di dekat kampus.

"Iya sih, tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia sebelumnya." kata Keisya, ia mengaduk – aduk jajangmyeon di hadapannya itu dengan sumpit di tanggannya, pikirannya menerawang mencoba menggingat sesuatu.

"Astaga _eonni_ bukannya wajahnya itu mirip dengan leader _boy band_ terkenal Super Junior?"

"Dia memang leader Super Junior, Park JungSoo a.k.a Leeteuk." terang Ji ah dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Mwo!" pekik Keisya kencang, bahkan sangking kencangnya suara itu membuat Ji ah tersedak.

Dengan kesal Ji ah memukul puncak kepala sepupunya itu hingga meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf _eon_, aku terlalu kaget. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya, apa lagi menyadari ternyata kakak sepupuku ini menggenalnya dengan baik."

"Heem, eomma Teukie oppa sahabat kedua orang tuaku, kami dulu juga pernah menjadi tetangga dan sering bermain bersama ah, dengan in young noona juga, jadi wajar kalau aku sangat menggenalnya. Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Ji ah sambil mengarahkan sumpitnya ke arah Keisya.

Keisya menggeleng cepat. "Aniy, hanya ingin tahu." jawabnya sekenannya.

Keisya kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi dan melanjutkan menghabiskan makanannya.

.

.

.

.

_**Sre**__**kk**__**k—srek**__**kk**__**—**_

Seorang namja innconet menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan tak jauh dari tempatnya kini benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Aiiish!"

Berusaha mengabaikan decakkan itu, Donghae – namja itu kembali lagi bergelung nyaman dengan selimut dan gulingnya.

_**Srekkk—sreeek—**_

"Uurghh."

Donghae membuka matanya sedikit. Dia benar-benar mengantuk tapi seseorang yang terus bergerak di sebrang sana. Membuatnya kesal.

"YAK hyung berhenti menggangu tidurku dengan suara berisikmu itu." teriaknya yang mulai jengah melihat Leeteuk terus merubah posisi tidurnya.

"Mianhae Donghae-ah, aku hanya sulit untuk tidur?" jawab Leeteuk lirih, membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu mengeryitkan alis binggung dengan sikapnya.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini? Sulit tidur bukan kebiasaanmu kan?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Gwechanna, tidurlah lagi." ia memandang sebentar Donghae, tersenyum dan berbalik membelakangi tubuhnya.

Sinar mentari mulai menampakkan wajahnya. Leeteuk terbangun dengan kantung hitam di matanya.

_Jangan tanyakan dari mana lingkaran hitam itu, _setelah sekian lama berusaha akhirnya dia baru bisa memejamkan kedua matanya satu jam yang lalu.

Semalam Leeteuk tak juga bisa membawa tubuhnya masuk ke alam mimipi.

Seberapa keras pun dia mencoba, tetap gagal. Bayangan wajah itu terus terpatri di fikirannya hingga membuatnya sulit tidur.

Garis wajah yang sempurna, mata hitam bercahaya, dan kulit kuning langsat yang terlihat semakin menawan dengan kain peach yang menutupi kepalanya.

Ah, jangan lupakan juga senyumnya, yang jelas setiap detail di wajah anggun itu mampu membuat jantungnya ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Dan kini suara ponselnya yang bergetar hebat di atas nakas membuatnya bangun dengan berat hati.

"Yeobosse—"

"YAK HYUNG CEPAT TURUN ATAU KAU TAK AKAN DAPAT JATAH SARAPAN! DARI TADI SHINDONG HYUNG, EUNHYUK HYUNG DAN KYUHYUNIE TERUS MENGINCAR SARAPANMU." Belum selesai Leeteuk bicara, suara di sebrang sana sudah memotongnya dengan sangat akurat. Membuat kupingnya berdengung, sangking kerasnya suara yang ia dengar.

"Biarkan saja mereka menghabiskannya, aku masih nggantuk." jawabnya malas.

"Tapi hyung pagi ini kan kita ada jadwal. Pokoknya cepat turun, jangan tidur lagi." kata Ryeowook cepat sebelum Leeteuk menutup telponnya.

IoI

"Huuaaa hyung ada apa dengan mata panda itu!"

Leeteuk berjalan gontai menuju meja makan dorm lantai satu di mana seluruh member super junior telah berkumpul.

"Gwechanna ryeowookie, aku hanya kurang tidur." jawab Leeteuk.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Sepertinya kau terlihat aneh, kau sakit?" Kangin menempelkan punggung tanggannya pada kening Leeteuk dan keningnya sendiri, menyamakan suhu tubuhnya dengan suhu tubuh hyungnya itu. "Kau tidak panas hyung."

"Aku tidak sakit." Leeteuk menepis pelan tangan namja bertubuh kekar itu.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta kan hyung?"

"MWO!" pekik semua member bersamaan mendengar tebakkan Yesung.

"A—a—aniy." jawab Leeteuk gugup.

"Jinjja!"

"Em—Nde!"

Yesung menatap Leeteuk datar. "Jangan bohong hyung, aku masih ingat betul bagaimana tingkahmu saat menyukai seorang noona waktu masih masa trainee dulu. Sama persis dengan tingkahmu sekarang."

"Jadi?" Heechul memicingkan matanya, menatap Leeteuk penuh selidik.

"Wae?" tanya Leeteuk salah tingkah.

"Siapa yeoja yang telah mencuri hatimu hyung?" timpal Sungmin.

"Apa noona – noona lagi hyung?" tambah Ryeowook

"Seksi tidak?"

Donghae menjitak kepala Eunhyuk keras. "Apa hanya yeoja seksi saja yang ada di kepalamu itu eoh?"

"A-appo! Yaa~ Donghae-ah aku kan hanya bertanya."

Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Sudahlah hentikan. Aku akan memberitahu tapi jangan berisik." ucapnya pelan. "Dia mahasiswa pindahan dari Indonesia. Dia bukan noona – noona, mungkin seumuran dengan seohyun."

"Hyung pertanyaanku belum kau jawab."

"Pertanyaanmu itu tidak bermutu, jadi tak harus ku jawab Hyukjae."

"Siapa namanya hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Keisya."

"Bagaimana orangnya?" Shindong yang selesai menghabiskan satu mangkuk besar sarapannya mulai membuka mulutnya ikut bertanya.

Dalam diam Leeteuk memperhatikan satu persatu wajah dongsaengdeulnya. '_Oh ayolah lihat tatapan antusias mereka, aku tak yakin ini akan cepat berakhir.'_ batinnya.

"Dia yeoja yang cantik, tapi aku belum tahu betul bagaimana karakternya. Sepertinya dia yeoja yang baik."

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

"Bola basket yang ku arahkan pada ring, tak sengaja menggenaninya. Setelah itu kami bertemu lagi saat aku pergi ke UKS." Leeteuk menyingkat ceritanya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Apa yang kau maksud itu yeoja berkerudung tadi siang hyung?"

"MWO!" sekali lagi pekikkan keras para member membuat Leeteuk harus menutup telinganya.

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul, saya author baru dan masih awam sama FF.

Jadi maaf jika cerita ini gaje sangat.

Saya mohon chingudeul memberi pendapat tentang cerita ini?

REVIEW PLIISS ^^ GOMAWO


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle:** **My choice**

**Cast:** Leeteuk, Keisya

**Support Cast:** Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Ji ah.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Rating:** Fiction T

**Warning : **EYD kurang baku, Geje , tak banyak menggunakan kosa kata Korea, alur membinggungkan.

**Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary:** Perlu kalian tahu, aku tak akan pernah setuju. / "Aniya, hanya saja menurutku kau sangat mirip dengan Leeteuk super junior. Ji-ah eonni bilang kau memang dia tapi aku tak begitu yakin." /_'Aku ingin jatuh cinta denganmu, pasti hari yang indah.'_

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !**

**Happy reading chingudeul !**

**Chapter 2**

Dengan salah satu punggung tangan yang menyangga dagunya, Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Merasa bosan dengan pelajaran seni membuatnya lebih memilih untuk menatap langit mendung yang seakan ingin menghadiahi Seoul dengan tumpahan butiran – butiran air hujan.

_'Kau yakin menyukainya hyung?'_ ucapan Siwon saat dongsaengdul mengintrogasinya kemarin terngiang kembali di benaknya.

**Flashback**

"MWO!" teriak semua member.

"Aissh, berhenti berteriak! Kalian mau membuat telingaku tuli, _eoh_?" dengus Leeteuk kesal.

"Kau yakin menyukainya hyung?"

"_Wae?_"

"Aniy, hanya saja kalau dia benar berkerudung bukankah itu artinya dia beragama islam?" Siwon menatap lekat Leeteuk, begitu pun sebaliknya. Keduanya nampak serius.

"Dia memang islam lalu kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Tak apa hyung, aku hanya_––_"

"Kenapa kalian belum bersiap?" suara Kim Jung Hoon manager Super junior yang tiba – tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu dorm memotong ucapan Siwon.

**Flashback End**

_'Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Siwonie?' _batin Leeteuk.

Perkataan namja kuda itu yang belum selesai membuatnya dirundung frustasi. Apa lagi selama sepekan dia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan dongsaengnya satu itu.

Siwon sedang ada jadwal syuting film terbarunya di Beijing hingga beberapa minggu kedepan, karena itu dia sepertinya sangat sibuk hingga bahkan Leeteuk tak bisa menghubunginya.

Jangankan menanyakan kelanjutan ucapan Siwon, menanyakan kabar dongsaeng berlesung pipit itu saja sulit.

Ia terus menggomel frustasi, hingga akhirnya_––_

""Park JungSoo-_ssi_, bisakah kau memperhatikan pelajaranku barang sebentar saja?"

**_Glek!_**

Leeteuk tersentak melihat seorang namjaparuh bayamemandang dirinya dengan tatapan berbahaya. Tatapan membunuh.

"Apakah pelajaranku sangat membosankan, Leeteuk-_ssi_?" tanyanya pelan, namun mengerikan.

Leeteuk telah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang, seluruh murid memandangnya takjub.

Bagaimana tidak, selama ini tak ada satu pun murid yang berani berulah dengan guru yang terkenal paling killer sekampus, bahkan sekedar melamun atau menguap dikelas.

"Te-tentu saja tidak sonsaengnim."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dari tadi kau menggomel tidak jelas, hah?" Guru itu bertanya dengan raut tak suka.

"Mi-mianhae, a-aku hanya—"

"Leeteuk-ssi sudah ku peringatkan berkali – kali padamu, jangan pernah mempermainkan pelajaranku." potongnya cepat. "Kau sudah sering kali membolos dengan ijin ke UKS, aku bisa memaafkan tapi membuat konsentrasi belajar para murid yang lain terganggu aku tak bisa mentolerirnya."

"Ta-tapi Sonsa—"

"Tak ada tapi – tapian, keluar k—"

"Permisi." ujar seorang yeoja, membuat seluruh mata di ruangan itu kini memandangnya.

Tak terkecuali Choi _sonsaengnim_ yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata pengusirannya pada namja bermarga Park di sebelahnya. "Nde, ada apa?" tanyanya pada yeoja itu.

"Maaf menggangu anda sonsaengnim." yeoja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. "Perkenalkan, saya murid pindahan dari Indonesia. Jeoneun Keisya imnida."

**_Deg Deg Deg_**

Debaran jantung tak terkendali kembali menyergapnya, membuatnya sesak.

Wajah itu kembali muncul di hadapannya. Wajah rupawan yang membuatnya sulit tidur, wajah yang selalu di lihatnya setiap memejamkan bola mata coklatnya.

Keisya, pemilik wajah yang telah mengusik ketenangan hatinya kini duduk tepat di sebelahnya setelah sonsaengnim mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Kali ini kau lolos lagi Leeteuk-ssi." kata Choi sonsaeng sebelum kemudian kembali ke depan kelas dan melanjutkan materinya.

_~My choice~ _

"Gomawo Keisya-ssi." ucap Leeteuk tanpa memperdulikan debaran jantungnya yang semakin berpacu.

Ia hanya berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan gadis pujaannya itu, dan mungkin dengan memulai percakapan seperti ini, hal itu bisa menjadi awal baginya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kedatanganmu."

Keisya mengeryit binggung. "Kedatanganku?"

"Kau datang tepat sebelum setan tua itu benar – benar mengusirku." kata Leeteuk pelan.

"Maksudnya?"

"_Appo—!_ Yaa~ siapa yang—!" suara Leeteuk tercekat ketika menyadari siapa sosok yang telah menimpuknya dengan spidol.

"Jangan membuatku menyesal karena berbaik hati meloloskanmu lagi Leeteuk-ssi." ucap Choi sonsaeng garang.

_Ok cukup_, kilatan amarah itu merupakan tanda mati baginya untuk diam. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan di lakukan sonsaengnim padanya.

Kurasa sekedar nilai E untuk pelajaran seni adalah konsekuensi terbaik yang bisa didapatnya.

.

.

.

"Keisya-ssi!" panggil Leeteuk setelah jam pelajaran seni yang amat membosankan berakhir.

Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri Keisya.

"Ada apa oppa?" tanya Keisya begitu Leeteuk tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" ajak Leeteuk, ia sungguh ingin terus bersama dengan yeoja berkerudung itu, hingga membuatnya tak kehabisan akal untuk membuat gadis itu terus disisinya.

"Mianhaeyo oppa, tapi aku harus pergi." ucap Keisya menyesal.

Raut yang sama juga nampak pada wajah namja di depannya, namun ia tak mau menyerah.

"Kemana? Bagaiman kalau ku antar?" tawarnya.

Keisya menundukkan kepalanya, berfikir sebentar lalu kembali menatap Leeteuk yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku mau mencari tempat untuk sholat. Kau yakin mau ikut?" tanya Keisya ragu.

Menginggat Leeteuk berbeda agama dengannya membuatnya tak yakin namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu bersedia ikut.

Tapi berbeda dengan yang difikirkan Keisya, Leeteuk malah mengganguk setuju.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak." jawabnya cepat.

_~My choice~_

Di kantin, seorang yeoja mungil berambut hitam panjang yang di ikat kebelakang sedang duduk santai dengan seporsi besar kimbab dan choco frappucino di depannya.

Ia duduk di meja bundar yang berada di sudut kantin yang penuh sesak. Di sekelilingnya delapan orang namja juga duduk di dekatnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Ji-ah." tegur Donghae.

"Hmm."

"Kau kenal yeoja bernama Keisya tidak? Dia pindahan dari Indonesia."

"Kenal." jawab Ji-ah singkat tanpa memandang Donghae yang bertanya padanya. Ia masih asik melahap makanannya.

"Kau tahu seperti apa dia?" kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya.

Ji-ah mendongak sebentar lalu kembali menunduk melanjutkan maknannya."Dia yeoja yang baik, _wae?_"

"Apa dia _sexy?_"

**Plak**

"_Appo!_"

Heechul menjitak kepala Eunhyuk keras. "YAK! Hyuk jae, kenapa dari kemarin kau terus bertanya dia _sexy_ atau tidak _eoh?_" ujarnya dengan mata mendelik.

**Plak**

"Aaaauu!" ringis Euhnyuk lagi ketika untuk kedua kalinya ada yang menjitaknya, namun kali ini Ji-ah pelakunya.

Eunhyuk memandang Ji-ah tak suka. "Kenapa kau menjitakku juga _hah?_" keluhnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

Ji-ah dan member super junior yang lain memang berteman dekat. Meski tak berteman sejak kecil seperti dengan Leeteuk, tapi mereka teman saat masih sama – sama peserta _trainee_di SMent.

_Ya_, Ji-ah dulu pernah menjadi salah satu peserta _trainee_ di agensi besar tersebut namun karena nilai sekolahnya yang terus merosot, akhinya dia di keluarkan.

"Jangan berani berfikir yang macam – macam tentang Keisya, oppa! Dia itu sepupuku." ucap Ji-ah memperingkatkan. Ia tahu betul bagaimana otak yadong namja pemilik _gummy smile_ itu.

"Mwo! Jadi dia sepupumu?" tanya Kangin terkejut.

Member lain juga menampakkan raut yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Kangin keculi Yesung yang tetap setia dengan wajah datarnya. Ji-ah mengganguk.

Ia menyeruput minumannya hingga setengah gelas, lalu memandang namja – namja di sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa kalian terus menanyakannya, _huh?_ Jangan bilang kalian menyukainya _ya. _Perlu kalian tahu, aku tak akan pernah setuju." ucapnya mantap.

"_Wae?_" tanya member suju serempak.

Ji-ah membenarkan duduknya, satu tangan di letakkannya di atas meja dan tangan yang lain mulai menunjuk satu persatu ke delapan namja itu.

"Eunhyuk oppa, kau terlalu jorok dan juga cenggeng sama seperti Donghae oppa. Sungmin oppa terlalu individualis, kurang suka bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang dan Ryeowook oppa, kau kurang tangguh. Selalu mengahadapi masalah dengan menangis."

"Yesung oppa—" Ji-ah menunda sebentar ucapanya.

Ia menggeleng melihat Yesung yang menatapnya serius.

Ji-ah tahu sebenarnya namja itu berharap penuh dengan kelanjutan ucapanya namun tatapan Yesung lebih seperti ingin memancarkan aliran listrik dari pada memberi Ji-ah isyarat untuk mengatakan hal yang baik tentangnya.

"Yesung oppa terlalu aneh." lanjutnya sambil membentuk tanda silang dengan ujung jarinya.

"Kyuhyunie." Ji-ah terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Aku tak bisa mempercayakan sepupu kesayanganku pada evil sepertimu. Apa lagi dengan opsesimu terhadap game, bisa – bisa kau selingkuh di belakangnya dengan PSP."

"Shindong oppa. Kita semua tahu dia sudah menjadi milik Nari eonni. Dan—"

"Aaaauuh!"

Ji-ah memukul keras tangan Shindong. "Jangan coba – coba menggambil makananku oppa!" hardiknya saat Shindong mencoba mencari kesempatan menggambil beberapa potong kimbab Ji-ah yang belum dihabiskannya.

Shindong tersenyum dengan wajah memelas. "Kumohon sedikit saja Ji-ah. Perutku sangat lapar." pintanya sambil mengelus perut besarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Kangin antusias. "Kau tahu kan Ji-ah, kalau aku namja paling tampan di korea." ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku juga sangat sempurna. Wajahku sangat cantik." timpal Heechul. Ia melihat ke dalam cermin yang ada di genggamannya, merapikan sudut rambutnya dan tersenyum senang melihat betapa cantiknya dia di dalam cermin.

Ji-ah menggeleng. "Kalian berdua sama saja, malah lebih parah." ujarnya tegas.

Tanpa memperdulikan Heechul dan Kangin yang memandang tajam ke arahnya, ia menambahkan. "Heechul oppa dan Kangin oppa, temperamen kalian sangat buruk. Mudah marah dan tak bisa mengendalikan emosi."

"YAK apa maksudmu _eoh!_" sungut Heechul marah. Sungmin, Donghae dan Kyuhyun berusaha menahannya yang hendak mengamuk.

"Hyung tenang, nanti cantikmu bisa hilang. Marah bisa membuatmu memiliki banyak kerutan." bujuk Kyuhyun.

Menginggatkan akan kerutan dan kecantikannya adalah jurus adalan bagi member super junior untuk menjinakkan Cinderella mereka yang terbukti selalu ampuh, termasuk untuk kali ini.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Heechul segera meredahkan amarahnya dan memperhatikan wajahnya kembali yang terbikai indah di cermin. Memeriksa setiap detail wajahnya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Perfect." katanya pada diri sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Teukie hyung?" tanya Yesung. Ia ingat kalau sekarang ini hyung tertuanya itu sedang kasmaran dengan yeoja Indonesia itu.

"Teukie oppa namja yang baik, sopan, dan lembut. Tapi aku tetap tak setuju jika menginggat betapa _playboy_ dan pelitnya dia." jawab Ji-ah santai.

_~My Choice~_

Leeteuk dan Keisya berjalan beriringan menyusuri satu demi satu koridor kampus yang masih cukup ramai. Mencari tempat yang cocok untuk Keisya menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang muslim.

Walau sudah hampir 20 menit mereka mencari dan belum juga menemukannya, tak membuat keduanya berhenti.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat ini?" tanya Leeteuk untuk kesekian kalinya yang kembali hanya di balas gelengan pelan.

Kalau di hitung – hitung ini sudah tempat ke sembilan yang disarankannya untuk Keisya.

Namun semuanya tak ada yang sesuai dengan kemauan gadis itu. Dari mulai aula hingga perpustakaan semuanya di tolak.

_'Sebenarnya tempat seperti apa yang diinginkannya?Tempat untuk sholat katanya? Aissh, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kata sholat saja sangat asing bagiku.' _Runtuknya dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dan mendesah panjang.

"Mianhae." kata Keisya pelan, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada namja di sampingnya itu yang sudah terlihat sangat lelah menemaninya.

"Kau pasti lelah, maaf merepotkanmu oppa." ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Cepat – cepat Leeteuk mengoyangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aniya, aku tidak merasa di repotkan sama sekali. Sebaliknya aku malah senang." jawabnya yang kini bahkan kepalanya pun ikut menggeleng cepat.

"Hanya saja—!" lanjut Leeteuk. "Sebenarnya tempat seperti apa yang kau butuhkan untuk sholat itu?"

"Emm, tempat yang tenang dan setidaknya bisa memberiku waktu beberapa menit untuk beribadah."

Leeteuk nampak berfikir sejenak. "Aku tahu!" serunya kemudian.

Ia lalu mengajak Keisya melintasi koridor, menaiki tangga, melewati beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang, hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sedikit tersembunyi di balik sebuah ujung lorong.

Tak lagi banyak mahasiswa yang nampak di sekitar mereka, bahkan lebih tepatnya hanya tinggal mereka berdua sekarang.

Keisya nampak sedikit canggung dengan situasinya, berdua dengan seorang namja di tempat sepi seperti ini membuat perasaannya tak enak.

Bukan apa – apa, hanya saja agamanya melarang dua orang insan berbeda jenis untuk berduaan seperti ini, bisa terjadi fitnah nanti, fikirnya.

"Kita sampai." seru Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sebuah ruangan cukup luas bercat coklat tua menyapanya ketika namja tampan itu membuka pintu.

Keisya melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Tempat apa ini oppa?" tanyanya ketika melihat deretan beberapa alat musik yang nampak usang tertata rapi di atas lantai yang berwarna senada dengan dindingnya.

"Ini ruang musik yang lama." Leeteuk berjalan mendekati tirai yang menggantung menutupi jendela di baliknya.

Menariknya ke sudut dan membiarkan cahaya cerah matahari masuk menembus kaca yang masih bersih walau tempat ini sudah tak terpakai, bahkan bisa di bilang terbengkalai.

"Sepertinya ahjussi masih sering membersihkan tempat ini meski tak lagi di pakai." gumam Leeteuk lirih.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat ini?" Leeteuk berbalik menghadap Keisya. "Tempat ini tenang dan jarang di kunjungi karena tak lagi digunakan, jadi kau bisa melakukan apa pun disini tanpa takut ada yang menggangumu." terangnya.

Keisya tak menjawab, namun kepalanya mengganguk dengan seulas senyum yang merekah di wajah cantiknya.

Ia mulai menggeluarkan perlengkapan sholatnya dari dalam tas ransel biru miliknya.

"Oppa dimana toiletnya?" tanya Keisya setelah menggelar sajadahnya sesuai dengan arah kiblat yang ia tentukan dengan menggunakan aplikasi Qibla touch yang ada di handphonenya.

"Di sebelah kiri tangga yang kita lewati tadi." ucap Leeteuk.

Heran juga sebenarnya melihat setiap gerak Keisya yang tak dia menggerti. Apalagi setelah yeoja itu kembali dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang basah. Gerak – geriknya semakin aneh saja.

Menggenakan sesuatu berwarna putih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang memang sudah terbalut dengan baju panjang, hanya saja bedanya kali ini ia menyisakan wajah dan telapak tangannya saja yang terlihat.

Setelah itu, berdiri dalam diam di atas kain yang tadi di bentangkannya di atas lantai. Tak lama kemudian ia menggangkat kedua tangannya, lalu meletakkannya di bawah dadanya, kemudian menunduk dan berdiri tegak lagi setelah menggangkat tanganya seperti tadi.

Ia juga sujud, lalu duduk, kemudian sujud lagi dan berdiri tegak lagi. Keisya terus melakukannya berulang kali, membuat Leeteuk mengeryitkan alisnya binggung. _'Apa itu yang disebut dengan sholat?'_ pikirnya.

Selama hampir lima menit matanya terus menatap Keisya, memperhatikan setiap tingkahnya dari sudut ruangan. Entah kenapa walau setiap gerakan yeoja itu sangat membinggungkan baginya, tapi membuatnya merasa tenang dan damai.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya setelah Keisya merapikan semua mukenah dan sajadahnya. Melipatnya dan memasukkan kembali kedalam tasnya.

"Sudah oppa, gomawo." ucapnya.

Ia kemudian menghampiri Leeteuk dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Oppa, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu." jawab Leeteuk. "Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Kau benar Leeteuk? Eum, maksudku apa kau benar Leeteuk Super Junior?" tanya Keisya.

Meski Ji-ah sudah bilang bahwa dia benar – benar Leeteuk super junior, Keisya sepertinya belum bisa mempercayainya.

Menurutnya namja di sampingnya itu hanya kebetulan mirip saja dengan leader _boyband_ terkenal korea itu.

Hal mustahil kan kalau dirinya benar – benar bisa bertemu apalagi mengobrol secara langsung dengan member salah satu grup idolanya itu seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" Leeteuk malah balik bertanya.

"Aniya, hanya saja menurutku kau sangat mirip dengan Leeteuk super junior. Ji-ah eonni bilang kau memang dia tapi aku tak begitu yakin." aku Keisya.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum simpul lalu bangkit berdiri dan berpindah duduk di kursi panjang namun kecil yang terletak di depan piano.

"Aku memang Leeteuk, leader super junior." ucapnya.

Keisya membelalakan kedua matanya yang nampak lucu bagi Leeteuk. Ia juga menutup mulutnya yang tanpa sadar mengganga lebar, takjub.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya meminta kepastian.

"Nde, kau mau bukti? Aku bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu jika kau mau."

Leeteuk mulai merenggangkan jemarinya ketika Keisya mengganguk. Ia menarik napas pelan dan kemudian mulai beryanyi.

**My love everytime **

**I'm thinking about you My life is you**

**I miss you**

**I believe my dream will come true **

Jemari – jemari lentiknya kini menari dengan indah di atas tuts tuts piano berwarna putih di hadapannya.

**Geudaewa isseul ttaen nae ma-eumkkaji **

**Da deulkyeobeorigo maneunji **

**Geo-ure bichin nae moseubeul bomyeon nae ma-eumi da boyeo **

**Bogoshipttaneun nae ane yaegiga **

**Teongmitkkaji na-oryeohago **

**Chamaboryeogo jamshi saenggakhamyeon nan eoneusae marangeol**

Keisya tak berkedip memandang Leeteuk, manik – manik mata indahnya itu seakan terbius suara merdu Leeteuk, bahkan hatinya juga sepertinya tak luput dari bius itu.

**I wanna hold your hands**

**Everytime I'm thinking about you **

**I wanna kiss to your lips**

**Nae ma-eum gadeukhi **

**I wanna fall in love with you **

**It must be beautiful lovely day **

Leeteuk mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyelami lagu yang dimainkannya.

**Saranghandaneun yaegineun jeoldaero**

**Seodureumyeon an dweneungeoji **

**Nae mami gabyeopkke bo-iji ankil weonhaedo nan eoneusae **

Setiap kata dengan sepenuh hati dinyanyikannya, kata demi kata yang sebenarnya mewakili perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada yeoja yang sedang memperhatikannya tanpa suara.

**I wanna hold your hands**

**Everytime I'm thinking about you**

**I wanna kiss to your lips**

**Let me love you baby**

**I wanna fall in love with you **

**It must be beautiful lovely day **

_'Aku ingin jatuh cinta denganmu, pasti hari yang indah indah.'_

**Nae sarang geudaereul wihaeseo sesang eodirado **

**Naega hamkke hal su itttamyeon **

**My love for you my everything **

**Geudaemaneul wihae  
**

Leeteuk mengakhiri lagunya, namun terkesan menggantung.

Keisya yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum geli. "Kenapa akhirnya sangat buruk oppa?" goda Keisya.

"Aku hanya lupa nada berikutnya." elak Leeteuk. Ia tentu tak ingin Keisya tahu kalau ternyata dia tak terlalu pintar menyanyikan bagian rap. Bisa seperti kepiting rebus wajahnya kalau Keisya sampai tahu hal itu.

Namun takdir ternyata berkata lain.

Leeteuk memang bisa menggelak dari kepayahannya dalam menyanyikan bagian rap, tapi rasa malu itu tak bisa di hindarinya lagi saat perutnya yang keroncongan berbunyi.

"Kau lapar oppa?" tanya Keisya yang mendengar bunyi nyaring perut Leeteuk yang berteriak minta di isi.

Leeteuk menggeleng cepat. "Anio, aku tidak lapar." akunya, berharap kali ini bisa lolos lagi dari rasa malu. Tapi —

**Kruyuuuuukkk**~

Cacing – cacing diperutnya kembali berbunyi. _'Sial'_ batin Leeteuk. Ia tak menyangka, perutnya ini sama sekali tak mau di ajak berkompromi dan malah mempermalukannya.

Keisya tak lagi bertanya, ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menggantungkan tas ranselnya di atas punggungnya. "Ayo oppa ke kantin, aku juga lapar." ajak Keisya.

Mata hitamnya memperhatikan Leeteuk yang masih duduk dan terlihat kikuk karena malu.

"Gwechanayo oppa, perutku tadi juga berteriak seperti itu. Tapi mungkin kau tak mendengarnya karena terlalu fokus dengan nyanyianmu." hibur Keisya.

"Kajja oppa!" seru Keisya lagi ketika Leeteuk tak juga bangkit berdiri.

Ia kemudian menggambil tas milik Leeteuk yang tergeletak di dekat piano dan mendahului berjalan meninggalkan ruangan musik itu, membuat Leeteuk mau tak mau akhirnya mengikuti berjalan dibelakangnya dengan wajah masih memerah, malu.

_~My Choice~_

"Hyung!" teriak Kangin ketika melihat Leeteuk sedang berdiri kebinggungan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di antara penuh sesaknya kantin. Disampingnya, Keisya juga berdiri sambil celingukan mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua.

Leeteuk dan Keisya kemudian menghampiri Kangin dan yang lain yang masih belum beranjak dari meja bundar di sudut kantin tersebut.

Hanya Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah tak ada di tempatnya tadi karena mereka berdua harus mengikuti kelas mereka selanjutnya. Heechul dengan kelas seninya, sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan kelas vocalnya.

"Kau kemana saja hyung? Kenapa baru nongol?" tanya Donghae begitu Leeteuk duduk di kursi kosong yang tadi di tempati Heechul. Sedangkan Keisya, ia duduk di kursi yang tadi di gunakan Sungmin yang kebetulan berada persis di samping Ji-ah.

"YAK hyung itu milikku." protes Eunhyuk, saat Leeteuk tanpa ijin menyeruput segelas strawberry juice miliknya hingga tandas tak bersisa, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tanpa memperdulikan Eunhyuk. "Aku habis dari ruang musik lama." jawabnya singkat.

"Hyung cepat ganti minumanku." rengek Eunhyuk, ia masih belum ridho' minuman yang baru di pesannya tadi dihabiskan Leeteuk begitu saja padahal ia belum meminumnya sedikitpun.

"Jangan pelit Hyukjae, aku kan hanya memintanya sedikit." kata Leeteuk tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Eunhyuk melotot dan menggambil gelas strawberry juice yang kini telah kosong, ia lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Leeteuk dan kembali mengomel. "MWO! Ini yang kau bilang sedikit hyung? kau menghabiskannya hingga tak tersisa setetespun dan kau bilang itu hanya sedikit hyung?"

"Hyung aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus mengganti minumanku." kata Eunhyuk lagi, ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ne, ne, arraseo." jawab Leeteuk singkat.

"Keisya, kau kenapa bisa pergi dengan Leeteuk oppa?" tanya Ji-ah pada Keisya yang sontak membuat namja – namja di sekelilingnya terkejut, kecuali Leeteuk.

"Eo, jadi kau yang bernama Keisya?" tanya Ryeowook, sejak tadi sebenarnya dia sudah menduganya saat melihat krudung yang menutupi kepala yeoja itu, tapi ia ragu.

"Nde, jeoneun Keisya imnida, baghapseumnida." kata Keisya sopan memperkenalkan diri pada namja yang diyakininya bernama Ryeowook, namja imut yang menjadi salah satu lead vocal Super Junior.

"Jadi kau yeoja yang disukai Le—" belum selesai Donghae menyelesaikan kata - katanya, Leeteuk dengan sigap sudah menjejalkan sesuap penuh bibimbab kemulut dongsaeng fishy-nya itu, agar tak meneruskan ucapanya.

Ia melotot dan berbisik. "Awas kalau kau berani bilang aku menyukainya, Hae-ah." ancam Leeteuk yang kemudian beralih memandang Keisya.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Biar ku pesankan." tawar Leeteuk. Terlihat raut wajahnya berbeda, rona merah yang tadi bertengger dikedua pipinya kini telah hilang. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan insiden nyayian perutnya tadi.

Keisya tersenyum lega melihat Leeteuk yang kembali ceria begitu bertemu dengan dongsaengdeulnya. Tak seperti tadi yang hanya diam dan menunduk malu. "Seporsi bibimbab dan orange juice." ucapnya, menimpali tawaran Leeteuk.

"Gomawo oppa." tambahnya.

Bola matanya terus menggamati Leeteuk yang berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi memesan makanan. Di belakangnya Eunhyuk mengekor seperti anak kecil, merengek minta Leeteuk mengganti minumannya tadi.

.

.

.

Matahari perlahan mulai bergeser menuju pelataran bumi sebelah timur, menyambut hadirnya sore hari yang tiba terasa lebih cepat.

Deretan bangunan – bangunan dengan kaca etalase yang memajang berbagai produk dari toko mereka masing – masing menghiasi kawasan kota Seoul yang penuh ramai dengan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sebuah taman di ujung pertokoan nampak seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk santai di bangku panjang yang memang disediakan di taman itu. Ia duduk dengan nyaman sambil menikmati sepoi angin yang menyapanya dan memperhatikan langit sore yang terlihat sangat indah.

Di atas kepalanya yang terlilit kain biru cerah, bertengger headset yang menutupi telinganya dengan kabel yang tersambung langsung ke ponsel di genggamannya.

Dari yang terlihat, ia tak hanya sedang asik menikmati pemandangan sore di salah satu sudut kota Seoul, tapi juga sedang mendegarkan lagu dari ponsel miliknya.

_'Ketika aku denganmu, perasaanku selalu terlihat. Jika aku melihat ke cermin, aku dapat melihat persis bagaimana perasaanku.'_ batinnya ketika mendegar sebait lagu _Lovely day_ super junior.

**Geudaewa isseul ttaen nae ma-eumkkaji **

**Da deulkyeobeorigo maneunji **

**Geo-ure bichin nae moseubeul bomyeon nae ma-eumi da boyeo**

Keisya– yeoja itu menghela nafasnya berat, lalu menenggadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang mulai menampakkan sinar jingga. "Bagaimana aku harus menghilangkan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ini ya Rabb?" ucapnya lirih.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle:** **My choice**

**Cast:** Leeteuk, Keisya

**Support Cast:** Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Ji ah.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Rating:** Fiction T

**Warning : **EYD kurang baku, Geje , tak banyak menggunakan kosa kata Korea, alur membinggungkan.

**Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary:** "Kalian bertengkar?"/ "Aku tak mungkin menyerahkan sepupu kesayanganku pada namja playboy sepertimu kan?" kata Ji-ah ketus./ "Apa Leeteuk oppa serius dengan Keisya? aku tak mau kalau dia mempermainkan sepupuku."

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !**

**Happy reading chingudeul !**

**Chapter 3**

"Maaf ya, kau pasti sudah lama menungguku." ucap seorang yeoja berperawakan mungil pada sepupunya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, eon?" protes sepupu yeoja mungil itu. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal, lalu bangkit berdiri dan melepas headset yang sedari tadi bertengger di kepalanya.

Yeoja mungil berambut hitam panjang itu menagkupkan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan tas belanjaan di depan dada. "Jeongmal mianhae."

"Kau tahu, barang yang ditawarkan di deretan toko – toko itu benar – benar bagus. Dari mulai pakaian, jam tangan, aksesoris, dan barang – barang lainnya benar – benar menakjubkan. Sayangkan kalau aku tidak melihat dan membelinya." tuturnya panjang lebar sambil memperlihatkan beberapa barang belanjaannya yang ada di dalam kantung – kantung tas dengan label bermacam – macam toko.

"Lalu apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu disini, eon?" keluh Keisya—sepupu yeoja mungil itu, yang tak lain adalah Ji-ah.

"Sudah hampir satu setengah jam aku menunggumu sendirian disini, eon." lanjutnya. "Jika kau datang lebih lama satu menit saja, kurasa tubuhku ini pasti sudah karatan karena terlalu lama menunggu."

Ji-ah menggengam tangan Keisya dan menggoyang – goyangkannya seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen. Ia berusaha keras menggambil hati Keisya agar tak lagi kesal dan memaafkannya.

Bisa gawat kalau sepupu kesayangannya itu terus ngambek sepeti ini. "Saengi-ah, jebal mianhae." rengeknya dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat se-aegyo mungkin.

Melihat tingkah Ji-ah, Keisya menghela nafasnya panjang. _'Hufft, kenapa aku selalu kalah dengan mata berbinar memohon dan wajah imut ini?'_

"Kau tahu kan eon, aku sangat membenci hoby shoppingmu yang sudah sangat over load itu." ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi di ikuti Ji-ah yang masih terus meminta maaf dibelakangnya.

_~My Choice~_

Keisya membuka pintu apartemen dan langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya, membiarkan Ji-ah di belakangnya menutup pintu yang dibukanya tadi.

Walau ia tak lagi marah pada kakak sepupunya itu, ia akan tetap memberi Ji-ah sedikit pelajaran agar dia tak menggulangi kesalahannya lagi.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya di ujung ruangan, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan dengan segera memejamkan matanya.

Di luar kamar, Ji-ah mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih keroncongan. Meski tadi siang ia sudah menghabiskan seporsi besar kimbab di kantin kampus tapi perutnya masih sangat lapar.

Apa lagi sekarang kan sudah jam delapan malam, terang saja kalau perutnya kembali berteriak.

Sesekali kepalanya menenggok ke arah kamar Keisya, menunggu sang pemilik kamar itu keluar dan segera menuju dapur untuk membuatkannya makanan.

Sama seperti Kyuhyun magnae Super Junior, Ji-ah juga sama sekali tak bisa memasak.

Kalau dipikir – pikir legenda sungai han yang di buat Kyuhyun masih jauh lebih baik jika dibanding kepulan asap yang di buatnya saat mencoba memasak ramen.

Saat itu bahkan penghuni apartemen yang lain sampai berhamburan keluar karena mengira ada kebakaran.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit ia menunggu Keisya keluar, namun adik sepupunya itu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, hingga akhirnya karena jengah ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Keisya.

"Keisya, kau belum tidurkan? Jebal, buatkan makanan untukku, aku lapar." rengeknya. Ia mengguncang tubuh Keisya agar yeoja itu segera bangun, namun usahanya sia – sia.

Keisya tetap memejamkan matanya dan tak menghiraukan Ji-ah sama sekali.

Sebenarnya ia tak tega juga dengan yeoja mungil itu, tapi jika tidak seperti ini lain kali Ji-ah akan mengulanginya lagi. Ia tak ingin sepupunya itu menghambur – hamburkan uangnya untuk membeli barang – barang yang sebenarnya tak dibutuhkannya.

Sudah banyak barang yang dibelinya tapi tak pernah digunakan dan dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja hanya untuk memuaskan hoby shoppingnya itu.

.

.

.

Keisya membuka kedua matanya, setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya di tutup dari luar.

Ji-ah sepertinya sudah menyerah untuk membanggunkannya, hingga akhirnya ia pergi setelah dengan kesal berpamitan pada Keisya.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari makan di luar saja." dengus Ji-ah kesal.

_~My Choice~_

**Teettt**—

"Oppa, buka pintunya." seru seorang yeoja dari luar kamar sebuah apartement lantai 11 di daerah Gwangjin.

Dengan kasar ia memencet bel berulang kali dan menggedor – ngedor pintu coklat di hadapannya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya seorang namja dari dalam yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara ribut – ribut di luar apartemennya.

"Oppa! Cepat buka pintunya, ini aku Ji-ah. Cepat buka atau aku akan mendobraknya." Bentak Ji-ah yang mulai kesal karena pemilik kamar apartement ini tak juga membukakan pintu untuknya.

Mendengar nada tinggi Ji-ah, salah seorang dari namja – namja tampan yang berada di dalam langsung membuka pintu sebelum Ji-ah benar – benar melakukan ancamannya.

Ji-ah memang gadis bertubuh mungil, feminim, sangat cantik dan juga imut. Tapi di balik itu semua, dia sangat kuat. Lebih kuat dari sekedar untuk mendobrak pintu.

Ia pernah melakukannya dulu saat Super Junior masih tinggal di dorm lama mereka. Jadi bukan hal yang mustahil jika dia juga tak segan – segan akan melakukannya lagi, hanya karena mereka tak segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

_Yeah_ benar, saat ini Ji-ah sedang berada di apartement— atau lebih tepatnya dorm Super Junior.

Dengan gerak cepat, Ji-ah langsung masuk ke dalam dorm begitu pintu terbuka. Tanpa memberi salam atau sekedar menyapa, ia melewati Sungmin yang membukakan pintu.

Bahkan tanpa ba–bi–bu, ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan menyuruh Ryeowook untuk segera membuatkan makanan untuknya.

"YAK Shin Ji-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa datang – datang langsung seenaknya sendiri meminta Ryeowookie membuatkanmu makanan, eoh?" tegur Kyuhyun yang tak senang dengan sikap seenaknya Ji-ah pada hyungdeulnya.

Selama ini dalam kamusnya hanya ada dirinya yang boleh seenaknya memerintah hyungdeulnya dan mengerjai mereka habis – habisan.

Ji-ah mendelik menatap Kyuhyun tak suka. "Diam kau, evil." ucapnya kasar. Ia lalu berbalik menatap Ryeowook yang duduk tak jauh darinya dan melancarkan aksinya.

Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon dengan mata bulatnya yang memelas seperti anak kecil tanpa dosa dan jika sudah begini– siapa orang yang akan tega menggabaikan permintaannya?

"Kau mau makan apa, Ji-ah?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Terserah,yang penting aku bisa kenyang." jawab Ji-ah. "Aku yakin apa pun yang Ryeowook oppa buat pasti enak." tambahnya lagi dengan senyum.

"Kemana yang lain? Kenapa hanya ada kau, Ryeowook oppa dan setan satu itu?" tanya Ji-ah pada Sungmin. Ia memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan ini dari tempatnya duduk. Terlihat sepi tak seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Ya~ siapa yang kau bilang setan _huh?_" katanya yang hanya di balas cibiran tak berarti dari Ji-ah.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah lemari es, menggambil minum sambil menjawab pertanyaan Ji-ah. "Kau sudah tahu kan Siwonie sedang ada urusan di Beijing, Yesung hyung tidur di kamarnya, Kangin hyung menemui orang tuanya, sedangkan yang lain ada di lantai atas. Ku rasa sebentar lagi mereka juga akan turun untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka sama sepertimu."

"Ryeowookie, cepat masak. Aku lapar." seru Shindong dari depan pintu.

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk juga ikut masuk ke dalam dorm mengekor Shindong.

"Benar kan, belum ada lima detik aku mengakhiri ucapanku mereka sudah berada di sini." gerutu Sungmin. Ia lalu pergi ke dapur dan membantu Ryeowook memasak.

"Ji-ah, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Aku lapar." jawab Ji-ah singkat.

"Kalau kau lapar kenapa datang kemari? Tempat ini bukan restoran." sulut Eunhyuk, yang tak pernah suka Ji-ah datang ke drom mereka apa lagi kalau dengan alasan makanan.

Ia was – was jatah makanannya akan berkurang lagi karena Ji-ah adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan makanan di atas rata – rata orang normal. Shindong saja kalah rakus jika dibandingkan dengannya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan restoran. Tapi hanya ini tempat satu - satunya yang memiliki koki terbaik di seluruh daratan Seoul." kata Ji-ah memuji Ryeowook. "Lagi pula jika makan disini aku tak harus repot – repot menggeluarkan uangku." (*nyari gratisan -_-")

"Dimana Donghae oppa dan Heechul oppa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Leeteuk yang segera menggambil tempat di samping Ji-ah menjawab. "Mereka masih tidur di atas, lelah karena jadwal padat mereka hari ini."

.

Di apartement yang berbeda, Keisya berkali – kali melihat jam dinding di ruang tengah. Sudah jam 10.00 malam tapi Ji-ah belum juga pulang. Rasa khawatir menyeruak di hatinya, takut – takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Ji-ah.

Tanpa berfikir panjang ia segera menyambar ponselnya yang berada di meja, menekan angka 3 sebagai panggilan cepat untuk Ji-ah.

"Eonni, kau dimana? Cepat pulang. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi jangan membuatku khawatir. Aku janji akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu asal kau pulang sekarang juga." kata Keisya begitu telponnya tersambung.

.

.

.

"_Yeobosse ––_"

"Eonni, kau dimana? Cepat pulang. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi jangan membuatku khawatir. Aku janji akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu asal kau pulang sekarang juga."

"_––yo._" belum selesai orang itu bicara, seseorang yang kita tahu pasti siapa dia membrondongnya dengan kata – kata tanpa celah.

"Ji-ah eonni." ucap Keisya dengan sedikit berteriak, ketika tak ada jawaban dari sebrang telponnya.

"Mianhaeyo Keisya-ssi. Tapi ini aku Leeteuk bukan Ji-ah." jawab Leeteuk.

Keisya mengeryitkan alisnya binggung, ia yakin angka tiga adalah panggilan cepat untuk Ji-ah, tapi kenapa Leeteuk yang menggangkatnya? Tidak mungkin dia salah menghubungi Leeteuk jika nomernya saja dia tak punya.

"Ah, mian oppa. Apa aku salah menghubungimu?" tanya Keisya ragu.

Leeteuk menggeleng cepat seakan yeoja di sebrang telpon melihatnya. "Aniy, ini memang ponsel Ji-ah, tapi sekarang ini dia sedang di toilet dan memintaku yang menggangkat telpon."

"Apa kalian bersama, oppa?"

"Nde. Ji-ah sekarang ada di dorm kami."

Keisya bernafas lega, kekhawatirannya mulai memudar. Setidaknya dia bisa merasa tenang karena Ji-ah tak berkeliaran di luar.

"Apa ada yang perlu disampaikan?"

"Tolong katakan saja pada Ji-ah eonni untuk cepat pulang karena ini sudah terlalu malam. Dan katakan juga kalau dia tidak cepat pulang aku akan mencabut maafku untuknya, gomawo oppa." jawab Keisya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Leeteuk, ia sedikit mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Aniya, hanya tadi aku sedikit kesal hingga berinisiatif memberinya pelajaran. Tapi ternyata sekarang dia malah membuatku khawatir." jelas Keisya, terdegar suara tawa kecil dari nadanya bicaranya.

"Baiklah oppa, gomawo." ucapnya kemudian memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Tepat saat itu Ji-ah keluar dari toilet.

"Huaahh leganya. Akhirnya semua kotoran itu bisa ku buang jauh – jauh dari dalam perutku." ujar Ji-ah senang. Wajahnya Nampak sumringah setelah selesai membuang semua sampah di perutnya.

Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan death glare dari beberapa namja di sekelilingnya.

"Ya~ jangan bicarakan hal menjijikkan seperti itu saat kami makan." bentak Eunhyuk yang mendadak jadi kehilangan selera makan karena ucapan Ji-ah.

Ji-ah menggangkat kelima jarinya, dengan wajah datar ia menggucapkan kata maaf lalu berlari kecil ke arah Leeteuk, menyodorkan tangan meminta ponselnya.

"Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Sepupumu, Keisya." jawab Leeteuk.

Sambil menggotak atik ponselnya ia kembali bertanya.

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia menyuruhmu untuk cepat pulang atau kalau tidak, dia tidak akan memaafkanmu. Kalian bertengkar."

"Aniy, dia hanya ngambek karena aku membuatnya menunggu hingga hampir satu setengah jam lebih gara – gara sibuk shopping." jawabnya enteng, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Kau kelewatan Shin Ji ah." kata Leeteuk."Jadi kau akan pulang sekarang?"

"Nde."

"Kau bawa mobil?" Ji-ah menggeleng. "Kalau begitu tunggu disini aku ambil kunci mobilku dulu, tak baik kau pulang sendiri malam – malam begini."

Leeteuk bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari dorm lantai satu. Ia masuk ke dalam lift dan naik ke lantai 12.

"Sungmin oppa, apa dia salah makan?" tanya Ji-ah. Ia heran melihat tingkah Leeteuk. Seumur – umur baru kali ini Leeteuk bersedia mengantarnya pulang tanpa Ji-ah harus mati – matian membujuknya terlebih dahulu.

Sifat pelitnya itu terlalu parah sampai tak mau menggeluarkan bensin sedikit pun hanya untuk mengatarkan Ji-ah.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin yang memang tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Ji-ah.

"Leeteuk oppa. Sikapnya aneh, apa penyakit pelitnya itu sudah sembuh?"

"Penyakit pelit Teukie hyung itu sudah stadium akhir, jadi tidak mungkin sembuh. Bisa jungkir balik dangkoma kalau hal itu sampai terjadi." timpal Shindong.

"Dangkoma tak bisa jungkir balik, tapi kalau salto mungkin bisa." Yesung ikut bicara. Kemunculannya yang tiba – tiba di belakang Shindong dan Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya tersentak.

"Ya~ hyung, hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang seperti setan itu." omel Eunhyuk.

"Ji-ah ayo!" teriak Leeteuk dari pintu.

Sebelum pulang Ji-ah berpamitan dengan yang lain, termasuk Ryeowook yang sempat menjawab pertanyaannya dan menitipkan sekotak makanan untuk Keisya.

Di jam semalam ini, jalanan kota Seoul terlihat lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang dan tak banyak orang yang berkeliaran di pinggiran trotoar.

Jika dibandingkan dengan pagi atau siang hari, Seoul benar – benar nampak berbeda.

Ji-ah duduk di samping Leeteuk yang memegang kemudi. Ia duduk sambil memeluk bungkusan kotak yang di berikan Ryeowook untuk Keisya. Memandang bungkusan itu lalu ingatannya kembali ke saat dimana Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaannya.

Namja imut itu bilang bahwa hanya ada satu alasan kenapa leader mereka bersedia menggantarnya pulang, yaitu Keisya, yeoja yang membuat kacau tidur Leeteuk. Yeoja yang menghiasi hati dan fikirannya.

Leeteuk sedikit melirik ke arah Ji-ah, sedikit risih karena dia terus memperhatikannya. "Ada apa kau terus memperhatikanku seperti itu _huh?_" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kenapa oppa mengantarku? tumben."

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi, tak baik kalau kau pulang sendirian malam – malam begini."

"Kau yakin karena itu? Yakin bukan karena kau ingin bertemu Keisya?" tanya Ji-ah penuh selidik.

"A – apa maksudmu?" Leeteuk sedikit gugup.

Melihat gelagat Leeteuk yang berubah, Ji-ah bisa menebak bahwa yang di katakana Ryeowook padanya itu benar.

Ia semakin memincingkan matanya. "Kau mencintai Keisya?" tanya Ji-ah terang – terangan yang sontak membuat Leeteuk mengerem mobilnya.

"Ya~ oppa jangan ngerem mendadak." omel Ji-ah. Ia membenarkan kembali posisi duduknya yang sempat terdorong ke depan karena ulah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk semakin gugup. "Ba – ba – bagaimana k – kau tahu?" suranya sedikit bergetar.

"Jadi benar kau mencintainya." Ji-ah kembali menatap ke depan, menatap jalanan. Sedangkan Leeteuk mulai melajukan mobilnya kembali.

Sempat keduanya terdiam, kini Ji-ah mendahului membuka mulut.

"Kau boleh mencintainya, tapi jangan harap aku akan mendukungmu oppa." ucapnya terus terang.

"_Wae?_"

"Aku tak mungkin menyerahkan sepupu kesayanganku pada namja playboy sepertimu kan?" kata Ji-ah ketus.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecut. "Siapa yang _playboy?_"

"Lalu apa namanya seseorang yang gemar meminta nomer telpon setiap wanita yang di temuinya, menyimpannya dan menghubungi mereka satu persatu _eoh?_"

Ji-ah menambahkan. "Aku berani bertaruh, di ponselmu itu pasti lebih banyak menyimpan nomer ponsel yeoja disbanding namja. Benarkan?"

Leeteuk berusaha menggelak meski yang di ucapkan Ji-ah itu 100% benar. Tapi seberapa keras pun usahanya ia tak bisa menggalahkan Ji-ah yang sejak kecil dekat dengannya.

Semua kebiasaan, sifat, kejelekan dan keburukannya itu sudah diketahui dengan baik oleh Ji-ah sama seperti yang diketahui member Super Junior yang lain.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih berhenti di depan gedung apartemen tak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul, menurunkan seorang yeoja.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menyuruhku mampir?" kata namja yang menggantanya. Ia sangat berharap agar di undang masuk agar bisa bertemu dengan yeoja lain yang tinggal sekamar dengan yeoja itu.

"Jangan harap." ujar yeoja itu. Ia menutup pintu mobil dan berbalik lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan namja yang berada di dalam mobil menelan kekecewaan.

**_~My Choice~ _**

Suara alarm yang terus berdering dari ponsel Keisya membuatnya tersadar dari mimpi indahnya. Udara dingin yang menyelinap masuk dari sela – sela jendela kamarnya mampu menusuk tubuh Keisya meski ia sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Sesaat Keisya mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya berusaha membiasakan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang secara serabutan masuk ke dalam retina.

Tangannya meraba nakas yang berada persis di sebelah ranjangnya, mencoba meraih jam weker yang masih terus berdering.

Keisya mengucek kedua matanya yang masih sedikit menggantuk, lalu bangkit berdiri untuk bergegas ke kamar mandi menggambil wudhu.

"Allahu Akbar."

Alunan takbir yang menggalun dari suara merdu Keisya menggema di seisi rungan.

Secercah cahaya berbendar di wajah langsatnya yang berbalut mukenah putih yang semakin membuatnya terlihat bersinar.

Tangannya bersendekap di depan dada. Wajahnya menunduk dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah sajadah yang menjadi alas sholatnya, sedang hatinya khusyu' menggingat sang Ilahi.

Bacaan sholat yang sangat fasih, tak hanya keluar tanpa arti dari bibir merahnya, tetapi juga menggalir di sekujur aliran darahnya.

Meresapi setiap kata demi kata yang di ucapkannya,memuji kebesaran Allah, bersyukur dan menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya kepada sang akhir sholatnya yang di tutup dengan salam.

Keisya menenggadahkan kedua tangannya, dengan segala kerendahan ia berdoa.

"Ya Allah, Ya Rabb. Engkau sang pemilik hati, kepada-Mu hamba memohon dengan segenap ketidakberdayaan. Cinta yang tidak seharusnya ini, mohon bantu hamba meredakannya." Keisya menggusap wajahnya, mengamini do'a yang ia panjatkan.

Jarum jam yang tergantung di ruang tengah tepat menunjuk ke angka tujuh saat Keisya keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan. Kegiatan yang menjadi kebiasaan rutin sejak dia tinggal dengan Ji-ah.

Kemampuan memasak Ji-ah yang nol besar membuatnya harus memasak setiap pagi untuk mereka berdua sarapan.

**_Cklek!_**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Keisya yang tadinya baru mulai membuka kulkas menoleh. "Kau sudah bangun." tegurnya pada Ji-ah yang baru keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan setelan baju tidur dan rambut yang acak – acakan.

"Emm, kau sedang apa?" tanya Ji-ah. Dengan keadaan yang masih sedikit menggantuk ia berjalan menghampiri Keisya.

"Membuat sarapan." Keisya melonggokkan kepalanya ke dalam kulkas mencari bahan – bahan yang di perlukannya.

Telur, wortel, kacang polong ia keluarkan dari dalam kulkas secara bergantian. Namun saat ia menggambil bahan lainnya lagi, ia terhenti. "Apa ini _eon?_"

Keisya menggeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam kulkas, memperlihatkannya pada Ji-ah.

"_Ah_, itu titipan dari Ryeowook oppa untukmu." Ji-ah membuka bungkusan itu dan senyum merekah menghiasi wajah chubbynya.

Yangnyeom tongdak yang merupakan ayam goreng khas korea itu membuat mata sipitnya yang tadi menggantuk terbuka lebar dengan memancarkan cahaya yang berbinar.

Saus ayam itu yang memiliki cita rasa manis bercampur pedas membuat air liurnya hampir keluar, membayangkan bagaimana jika rasa itu menjalari setiap sudut rongga mulutnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau tak perlu membuat makanan untuk kita." ujar Ji-ah girang.

Dengan cepat ia langsung menyambar makanan di hadapannya itu dengan lahap.

Keisya yang melihat kelakuan Ji-ah berdecak kesal. "Setidaknya cuci mukamu dulu sebelum makan _eon_? Kenapa kau jorok sekali." tegur Keisya yang sejurus kemudian merebut yangnyeom tongdak dari tangan Ji-ah.

"Hanya sedikit Kei, biarkan aku mencobanya dulu." pinta Ji-ah, namun Keisya tetap menolak.

Ia berbalik dan memasukkan kembali bahan makanan yang akan di masaknya tadi kedalam kulkas.

"Dasar Keisya pelit." ledek Ji-ah. "Aku heran kenapa dia bisa menyukaimu. Kalian sama – sama pelit, apa mungkin karena itu dia tertarik padamu ya? Karena sifat kalian yang tak jauh beda." cerocos Ji-ah pelan, yang sangking pelannya Keisya sampai tak mendengarnya.

Yeoja muslim itu sibuk memasukkan kembali bahan makanan yang di ambinya tadi ke dalam kulkas.

.

Langit pagi ini mendung, membuat sebagian besar siswa Kyunghae University terlihat tidak bersemangat kuliah.

Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan sengaja tidak ikut perkuliahan dengan berbagai alasan, padahal sebenarnya mereka hanya malas dan lebih memilih untuk bergelung di balik selimut di cuaca yang sepertinya akan segera turun hujan.

Leeteuk berjalan di lorong sepi kampusnya, Kyunghae University. Di bagian gedung musik yang di kelilingi rimbunan pohon sakura yang sedang tak berbunga karena belum memasuki musim semi.

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini ia sangat bersemangat masuk kuliah. Bahkan sangking semangatnya jam 6 pagi dia sudah bangun, mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat padahal jadwal perkuliahannya hari ini baru akan dimulai jam 8 pagi.

Ryeowook, Kangin, dan member super junior yang lain di buatnya geleng – geleng kepala karena perubahan sikapnya yang mendadak. Bangun pagi dan datang ke kampus lebih awal beberapa jam bukanlah kebiasaanya. Tapi kalau datang terlambat itu keahliannya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya seorang namja yang tiba – tiba menerjang dan merangkul Leeteuk dari belakang.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Aku baik – baik saja."

"Aku tak yakin kau baik – baik saja hyung, buktinya pagi ini kau bangun pagi sekali padahal kan kuliah baru beberapa jam lagi." kata seorang namja lain yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku berangkat lebih pagi eoh?" Leeteuk melepas rangkulan Eunhyuk.

"Aniya, memang tak salah. Tapi aneh saja. Kami takut, sepertinya ada yang konslet di otakmu itu." ujar Donghae, Eunhyuk mengganguk setuju.

"Tak ada yang konslet dengan otakku."

"Leeteuk hyung? Apa aku tak salah lihat?" seru seorang namja jangkung yang merasa takjub dengan kedatangannya.

"Changmin-ah, jika kau mau ikut menggomentari kedatanganku sebaiknya kau diam saja."

Leeteuk melenggos meninggalkan Changmin yang kemudian melirik Donghae dan Eunhyuk, heran.

"Apa Teukie hyung salah minum obat? Kenapa jam segini sudah datang? Kuliah kan baru akan di mulai satu jam lagi." tanya Changmin setengah berbisik kepada keduanya yang hanya menggangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

**7.45 a.m**

Ruang kelas untuk mata kuliah musik yang tadinya sepi perlahan mulai ramai di penuhi mahasiswa yang menggambil mata kuliah ini.

Satu persatu mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di bangku – bangku yang di kehendakinya, menunggu perkuliahan yang 15 menit lagi akan segera di mulai.

"Hyung, bangku di sebelahmu kosong kan?" tanya Changmin. Ia segera berjalan mendekati bangku di sebelah Leeteuk namun niatnya untuk duduk di sana urung karena Leeteuk segera menaruh tasnya di atas meja itu.

"W–wae?"

Leeteuk menatap Changmin yang terlihat binggung. "Tempat ini sudah ada yang menempati." ucap Leeteuk ketus.

"Nugu?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

Leeteuk tak menjawab dan malah mengedarkan matanya mencari seseorang.

Senyum merekah di wajahnya ketika bola matanya menangkap sosok seorang yeoja yang baru saja masuk dan terlihat binggung mencari tempat.

"Keisya-ssi." Leeteuk menggangkat salah satu tangannya.

Changmin yang berada di dekat Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Keisya yang tengah berjalan mendekati keduanya dengan seulas senyum yang sangat indah.

"Annyeong oppa." sapa Keisya.

"Kau duduk di mana?" Leeteuk menggangkat rahangnya menampakkan senyum.

"Entahlah, aku binggung. Sepertinya kelas sudah sangat penuh, hingga tak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa."

"Kalau begitu duduk di sini saja, tempat ini kosong." ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya.

Melihat itu Changmin mendengus kesal. "Ya~ hyung, tadi kau bilang tempat ini sudah ada yang– appo." Leeteuk menyikut perut Changmin keras.

"Ah Changmin-ah, kalau bilang tadi ingin duduk dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk kan? Itu mereka." Leeteuk menunjuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi ternyata melihat ke arah mereka.

"Ta–tapi . . ."

"Selamat pagi." seru Im sonsaeng.

Dosen dengan dandanan casual itu segera melangkah masuk menempati tempatnya untuk segera memberi perkulihan, setelah meminta semua mahasiswanya duduk dan berhenti bersuara. Membuat Changmin tak bisa melanjutkan protesnya hingga akhirnya duduk di samping Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong oppa."

Sungmin refleks menoleh dan menghentikan aktifitasnya membaca buku saat di rasanya seseorang menepuk bahu belakangnya.

"Ji-ah, sedang apa di sini?"

"Menurutmu?" Ji-ah meletakkan beberapa tumpukan buku di depan Sungmin dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin sambil membuka salah satu bukunya.

"Oiya, kemarin, untuk apa oppa menanyakan tentang jadwal Keisya padaku?" tanya Ji-ah tanpa memandang Sungmin. "Apa jangan – jangan ada hubungannya dengan Leeteuk oppa?"

Sungmin mengganguk. "Dia memintaku untuk mencari tahu tentang jadwal perkuliahan Keisya, berharap ada mata kuliah yang sama dengan sepupumu itu selain mata kuliah seni tempo lalu, agar dia bisa mendekatinya." jelas Sungmin.

"Apa Leeteuk oppa serius dengan Keisya? aku tak mau kalau dia mempermainkan sepupuku."

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. "Yang jelas, hyung bukan tipe namja yang suka mempermainkan hati yeoja. Dia selalu serius jika sudah mengatakan kalau dia mencintai seseorang." jelas Sungmin.

"Aku tahu itu." Ji-ah menatap kosong bukunya, raut mukanya tiba – tiba menjadi sedih. "Tapi justru itu lah yang ku takutkan."

"Oppa, apa menurutmu tak apa membiarkan mereka? Sepertinya Keisya juga menyukainya." Sungmin melirik Ji-ah binggung.

"Huh?"

**TBC**

REVIEW PLIISS ^^

Jangan jadi pembaca gelap!

GOMAWO

REVIEW anda sangat mebantu author untuk menggembangkan lagi ceritanya.


	4. Chapter 4

******My choice**

**Tittle:** **My choice**

**Cast:** Leeteuk, Keisya

**Support Cast:** Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Ji ah.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Rating:** Fiction T

**Warning : **EYD kurang baku, Geje , tak banyak menggunakan kosa kata Korea, alur membinggungkan.

**Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary:** "Jangan bohong, kau mencintainya kan? Kau tak bisa membohongiku _saeng_."/**_"Kau tahu kan konsekuensi dari perasaanmu itu?" tanya Ji-ah sambil menggengam tangan Keisya yang mulai gemetar karena menangis._**/ "Aish, menyebalkan. Lihat saja nanti."

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !**

**Happy reading chingudeul !**

**Chapter 4**

"Ah, aniy . . gwechanna." Ji-ah menggeleng.

Sebuah kerutan muncul di antara alis Sungmin. Ia masih binggung dengan tingkah yeoja di depannya ini. Ia tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Ji-ah tadi, karena suaranya yang terlalu pelan.

Tapi ia bisa melihat ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah Ji-ah yang tiba – tiba murung seperti memikirkan sesuatu. _'Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?'_ batinnya.

* * *

Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Changmin, ketiganya ikut membubarkan diri bersama dengan mahasiswa yang lain setelah kelas musiknya usai, namun mereka tak langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja.

Sampai di depan pintu masuk kelas tersebut, mereka berhenti dan berdiri memperhatikan dua insan yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Keduanya terlihat asik menggobrol satu sama lain, bahkan sesekali tertawa.

"Hyung, siapa yeoja itu? Sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatnya." tanya Changmin kepada dua makhluk di samping kanan kirinya.

"Dia sepupu Ji-ah dari Indonesia, Keisya-ssi." Eunhyuk melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil bersandar di pintu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Leeteuk hyung? Sepertinya mereka sangat dekat." Changmin kembali bertanya, namun kali ini Donghae yang menjawab.

"Hyung menyukainya."

Changmin menggalihkan pandangannya menatap Donghae tak percaya. Matanya membulat dan suaranya sedikit memekik. "Mwo!"

"Ya~ Changmin-ah jangan berteriak di telingaku." omel Donghae yang mengorek telinganya karena terasa pengang akibat suara nyaring magnae TVXQ itu.

"Ah, mianhae hyung. Tapi apa kau yakin Teukie hyung menyukainya? Yeoja berbalut krudung itu?" Changmin menunjuk Keisya yang sosoknya mulai menjauh bersama Leeteuk.

"Nde."

Eunhyuk menggangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hae-ah, apa jangan – jangan karena itu Leeteuk hyung berangkat pagi sekali hari ini?"

Donghae dan Changmin menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk yang kini memandang keduanya. "Karena Leeteuk hyung ingin duduk dengan Keisya." tebak Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Hyukie, dari mana Leeteuk hyung tahu kalau hari ini mereka sekelas? Keisya-ssi baru masuk kelas musik hari ini kan?"

Changmin mengganguk. "Donghae hyung benar."

"Kalau itu aku juga tak tahu."

Ketiganya kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing.

Di sisi lain, Keisya dan Leeteuk masih berjalan beriringan. Keduanya nampak dekat dan asik menggobrol.

Tiba – tiba Keisya menghentikan langkahnya, matanya membulat dengan binar mata yang terekspos di dua pasang bola coklat itu menatap Leeteuk di depannya yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jinjja? Oppa mau mengajariku?"

Leeteuk mengganguk. "Nde, aku akan mengajarimu meski tak sebaik Yesung. Dia sangat ahli dalam dalam hal itu sebenarnya."

"Gwechannayo oppa, aku sudah sangat senang kau mau membantuku. Lagi pula aku takut kalau Yesung oppa yang mengajari."

"Wae?" Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya dia akan menjadi guru yang sangat keras dalam mengajari hal ini."

"Kau benar." Leeteuk menyetujui ucapan Keisya.

"Gomawo oppa, dengan begini aku tak perlu khawatir dengan tes menyanyi kelas musik minggu depan." ucap Keisya girang.

Awalnya ia sangat khawatir saat Im sonsaeng mengumumkan bahwa minggu depan akan ada tes menyanyi di kelas musiknya. Maklum saja, selama ini Keisya belum pernah belajar menyanyi dengan benar.

Ia hanya menyanyi seadanya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana intonasinya, temponya, peach controlnya atau hal – hal lain yang seharusnya di perhatikan saat menyanyi.

Jadi tak salah jika dia memiliki kekhawatiran tentang hasil nilai tesnya nanti. Tapi berkat Leeteuk yang bersedia mengajarinya, ia bisa merasa lega sekarang.

"Jadi kapan oppa akan mulai mengajariku?" tanya Keisya antusias.

Ia sudah tak sabar ingin segera berlatih vocal dengan namja yang masih berdiri di depannya itu.

"Kita bisa memulainya sekarang, kau tak ada kuliah lagi kan?" Leeteuk memastikan dan tersenyum saat Keisya mengganguk.

"Kalau begitu kita ke ruang musik lama sekarang. Aku bisa mengajarimu dengan tenang di ruangan itu sambil menggunakan alat musik yang ada di sana."

"Kajja."

Leeteuk dan Keisya melenggang dengan langkah kaki yang seirama menuju ruang musik lama.

.

**Ruang musik lama.**

"Aaaaa …"

"Tinggikan sedikit lagi suaramu Keisya-ssi. Jangan menahannya di tenggorokan, buka lebar mulutmu agar suaramu itu bisa terdengar jelas."

"Nde …" Keisya menarik nafas dalam dan kembali membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan suaranya hingga di batas kekuatannya.

"Aaaaaaaaa …"

"Bagus, seperti itu baru benar." puji Leeteuk.

Sudah setengah jam lebih Leeteuk melatih vocal Keisya yang sebenarnya memang sudah bagus. Ia hanya perlu mengajari teknik – tekniknya saja agar suara Keisya yang notabennya merdu itu semakin sempurna.

"Bagaimana menurutmu oppa?" Keisya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi sambil menenguk air mineralnya.

Mereka sedang beristirahat sejenak, capek juga ternyata berlatih vocal. Meski tubuh hanya berdiri tegap tapi suara yang berkali – kali dikeluarkannya dari mulutnya membuat tenaga Keisya terkuras.

"Suaramu indah, hanya saja kau sering menahan suaramu ditenggorokan sehingga tak bisa keluar secara maksimal." koreksi Leeteuk.

"Tapi yang terakhir tadi sudah sangat bagus, kau melepaskannya dengan sangat baik."

"Jinjja? Gomawo." ucap Keisya girang. Ia kemudian berdiri dan kembali menggambil posisi berdiri tegak siap berlatih lagi. Namun saat hendak mengambil suara, ponselnya berbunyi.

Bukan karena mendapat kiriman pesan atau telpon.

Ponselnya itu berbunyi, menyerukan suara adzan, tanda bahwa kini sudah waktunya untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya.

"Kau mau sholat?" tanya Leeteuk yang mulai mengerti kebiasaan Keisya yang seorang muslim.

"Nde, mianhe oppa, aku harus sholat dulu. Kau bisa menghentikan latihan kita sampai di sini dulu jika kau tak bersedia menungguku sampai aku selesai sholat." ucap Keisya.

Leeteuk menggeleng cepat. "Gwechannayo. Aku akan menunggumu."

.

Lima menit berlalu sejak Keisya memulai sholatnya. Ia terlihat khusyuk menjalankan ibadah wajibnya itu.

Wajahnya tertunduk, matanya mengarah ke bawah tepat di atas sajadahnya. Mulutnya terkunci tapi hatinya bersuara menyerukan bacaan sholat. Fikirannya menggingat ke sang Ilahi Rabbi.

Leeteuk yang menyaksikannya dari jauh hanya bisa memandangi Keisya dari tempatnya duduk, di kursi kecil piano.

Bola matanya tak berhenti menatap gadis di hadapannya itu yang terlihat tenang dalam diam, membuat hatinya ikut merasa nyaman dan merasakan sensasi teduh yang amat dalam.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Leeteuk saat Keisya bangkit berdiri merapikan mukenah dan sajadahnya.

Yeoja itu mengganguk dengan seulas senyum yang tak pernah pudar.

"Jadi, apa kita bisa melanjutkan latihannya lagi?"

"Nde."

Setelah memasukkan kembali perlengkapan sholatnya ke dalam tas, Keisya menghampiri Leeteuk dan kembali melatih vokalnya.

Keduanya tak menyadari seseorang yang tak sengaja lewat memperhatikan mereka dari seberang kaca jendela dengan tatapan tak suka.

* * *

**Natseolgo meongireul hemaedanyeotjyo  
Tto dareun naui kkumeun jeobeodunchaero**

Keisya mulai menyanyikan lagu yang menjadi pilihannya untuk tes menyanyi beberapa hari lagi saat kelas Im seonsaeng.

**Nan mitji anhatjyo bol su eomneun geon  
Maeumeul yeoreoyaman ireoke bol su inneunde**

Dengan suaranya yang merdu, Keisya menyanyikan setiap bait lagu yang sempat di nyanyikan Luna dan Ryeowook dalam sebuah drama musical itu.

**Oh i know cheoeum bon sungan nareul kkaeuneun geu gaseumtteollim  
Ije nunbusin baro geudaereul nae gaseumi arabongeojyo**

Keisya menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya saat namja di sampingnya yang memegang kendali piano sebagai pengiring nyanyiannya memberi kode.

**Oh geudae du nuneul bomyeon neukkil su isseo **

**(neukkil su isseo)**

Leeteuk menyahuti.

**Uriui sijageul**

Di bagian jedah lagu, Keisya menutup mata, begitu pula Leeteuk. Keisya menyiapkan suaranya untuk bagian bait lagu berikutnya, sedangkan Leeteuk menyelami alunan tuts piano yang beriringan dengan setiap tarian jemari lentiknya.

**I know soksagideut nareul gamssaneun geudaeui sumgyeol  
Ije nunbusin baro geudaereul nae gaseumi ara bongeojyo  
Oh geudae du nuneul bomyeon neukkil su isseo**

Uriui sijageul …

Lagu indah itu pun diakhiri oleh permainan panjang dari musik yang mengalun dari Leeteuk.

Keduanya membuka mata dan tanpa sadar saling menatap, namun sedetik kemudian keduanya memalingkan muka. Malu.

Rona merah di wajah putih keduanya tak bisa membohongi bagaimana perasaan mereka.

Keisya, memeganggi dada sebelah kirinya yang terus berdegup tak beraturan, sedangkan Leeteuk– tak jauh berbeda dengan Keisya ia juga memeganggi dadanya sambil mengatur nafas yang tiba – tiba terasa sesak.

_~My choice~_

"Kemana saja kau belakangan ini _eoh? _Kau sering pulang terlambat dan setiap selesai kuliah kau buru – buru pergi, setelah itu tak terlihat lagi."

"Eoh, apa aku belum memberitahumu eon?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Beberapa hari ini aku berlatih vocal di ruang musik lama."

"Berlatih vocal? Untuk apa? Dengan siapa?" tanya Ji-ah beruntun.

Keisya menghela nafasnya. "Ya~ eonni, tanya satu – satu bisa kan?"

"Aku berlatih vocal karena Im sonsaeng akan mengadakan tes menyanyi." jawab Keisya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur sambil membawa piring kotornya.

"Lalu dengan siapa kau berlatih? Seingatku kau masih belum memiliki banyak teman di sini."

"Leeteuk oppa, dia bersedia mengajariku."

Ji-ah tersentak. "Mwo! Leeteuk oppa? namja pelit itu?"

"Dia bukan namja pelit eon, buktinya dia bersedia dengan sukarela mengajariku."

"Huh, sukarela? Apa aku tak salah dengar, aku 100% yakin kalau dia itu pasti punya maksud tersembunyi." cibir Ji-ah dengan suara lirih yang tak terdengar Keisya.

Kesal, Ji-ah berpindah tempat ke depan TV, menyalakannya dan menonton acara di hadapannya itu sambil terus menggerutu.

"Aaiisshh awas saja kalau ketemu besok, akan ku jitak keras kepalanya. Mentang – mentang menyukai Keisya dia dengan senang hati mengajarinya. Sedangkan aku? Berkali – kali memohon tak pernah di gubrisnya. _Huh_, menyebalkan."

"Kau menggerutu apa sih _eon?_ Dari tadi ku lihat mulutmu itu komat – kamit terus." tanya Keisya. Setelah mencuci piring bekas makan mereka ia ikut mengambil tempat di depan TV, duduk di samping Ji-ah sambil membuka snack di tangannya.

"Opso, aku hanya bosan dengan acara TV-nya. Sangat membosankan, satu pun tak ada yang menarik." jawab Ji-ah bohong sambil terus mengganti chanel TV.

"Pindah saja ke acara musik, bukannya sekarang ada acara musik bank?"

"Shireo, hari ini Super Junior akan tampil dan aku malas kalau harus melihat salah satu membernya yang menyebalkan." tolak Ji-ah yang malah menghentikan chanelnya pada acara komedi.

"Eo, menyebalkan? Nugu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, lagi pula ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

"Mwo?" Keisya mengalihkan pandangnnya, ia menatap Ji-ah dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Leeteuk oppa, apa pendapatmu tentangnya?"

"Pendapatku?" ucap Keisya memastikan inti dari pertanyaan Ji-ah. Ia kembali menatap layar TV dan memasukkan beberapa kripik dari kantung snacknya ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab.

"Dia namja yang baik, lembut, ramah, dia juga …"

"Apa kau mencintainya?" potong Ji-ah membuat Keisya tersedak.

"Apa maksudmu _eon? _me – mencintai Le – leeteuk oppa? Tentu saja tidak." jawab Keisya gugup yang nampak jelas dari suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Jangan bohong, kau mencintainya kan? Kau tak bisa membohongiku _saeng_." ucap Ji-ah sambil menatap lekat adik sepupunya yang kini menunduk.

* * *

"Keisya!" seru Leeteuk sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya begitu melihat Keisya yang duduk seorang diri di bawah pohon sakura.

Saat Keisya merespon seruanya dengan menoleh, sudut bibir Leeteuk terangkat membentuk senyuman yang mempertontonkan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi.

Namun selang beberapa detik, senyumnya pudar. Keisya malah langsung berjalan dengan langkah cepat menggambil arah berlawanan dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Eo, Keisya _chakkaman_."teriak Leeteuk, namun yeoja itu malah mempercepat langkahnya.

Leeteuk berlari mengejar Keisya yang semakin menjauh darinya, ia bahkan sampai harus menggambil jalan pintas agar dapat mendahului yeoja itu.

"Keisya, kenapa kau lari?" tanya Leeteuk begitu ia berhasil menghentikan langkah Keisya dengan berdiri di hadapannya.

Ia dapat melihat wajah gelapan Keisya. "Ah, oppa, annyeong." ucap Keisya seperti tak terjadi apa pun.

Leeteuk mengeryitkan alisnya binggung. "Kau kenapa?"

"Eo, nan gwechanna." jawab Keisya sedikit kikuk.

"Lalu kenapa kau lari saat aku memanggilmu?"

"La – lari? Aku tak lari. Memang tadi oppa memanggilku?" Keisya balik bertanya.

"Apa kau yakin tak mendengar aku memanggilmu?" Keisya menggeleng. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Ia tak ingin Leeteuk menyadari kalau sebenarnya dia ingin menghindari namja itu.

**_"Kau tahu kan konsekuensi dari perasaanmu itu?" tanya Ji-ah sambil menggengam tangan Keisya yang mulai gemetar karena menangis._**

**_"Nde, arraseo eon, tapi aku sendiri sulit untuk meredakan rasa ini." ucap Keisya dengan terisak._**

**_Ji-ah merengkuh tubuh Keisya, memeluknya dan menepuk punggung sepupunya. "Gwechanna, kau pasti bisa. Lakukan sebelum rasa cintamu itu semakin dalam. Aku bukan melarangmu mencintainya saeng, hanya saja aku takut kau akan terluka."_**

**_Keisya mengganguk dalam dekapan Ji-ah. Ia tahu betul maksud ucapan Ji-ah dan selama ini Keisya sudah berusaha memendam perasaannnya itu namun cinta itu malah semakin dalam seiring seringnya mereka bersama._**

**_Karena itu dalam hati Keisya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauhi Leeteuk mulai sekarang. 'Mungkin aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini jika aku tak lagi bertemu dengannya.' batin Keisya._**

**_Namun meski sepertinya hal itu mudah, kenyataannya itu sangat sulit untuk di lakukan._**

"Keisya." panggil Leeteuk sambil mengoyang – goyangkan tanganya di depan Keisya, membuat Keisya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Leeteuk yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Keisya.

Keduanya mulai berjalan dan duduk di bangku panjang yang terdapat di sepanjang jalan menuju fakultas seni.

"Jadi bagaiman hasil tes menyanyimu hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk memecah keheningan di antara keduanya yang tadi sempat terjadi sejak mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Aku dapat nilai "A" untuk tes menyanyi hari ini. Gomawo oppa." ucap Keisya.

"Jinjja? Waahh daebak, chukae."

Keisya tersenyum lembut menerima ucapan selamat yang tulus dari Leeteuk.

"Tapi, kenapa tadi kau tak masuk oppa?" tanya Keisya.

Saat kelas musik hari ini Leeteuk memang tak terlihat, begitu pula Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ketiganya sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sejak jam pelajaran di mulai hingga berakhir.

"Aku ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini." jawab Leeteuk.

"Apa dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae oppa juga? Mereka juga tak masuk hari ini."

"Mwo!" ucap Leeteuk kaget. "Kau yakin mereka tak masuk hari ini?"

"Nde, aku sama sekali tak melihat mereka di kelas. Aku yakin hanya ada Changmin oppa, tak ada Eunhyuk oppa maupun Donghae oppa." jawab Keisya.

"Geurae, mereka pasti membolos lagi karena aku tak ada. Aaiisshh ikan dan monyet jelek itu– awas saja kalau sampai ketemu nanti." ucap Leeteuk sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

Keisya tak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat tingkah Leeteuk yang menurutnya lucu.

"_Wae?_" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Kau lucu oppa."

Dahi Leeteuk berkerut, tapi ia tak berkomentar, menunggu jawaban dari Keisya selanjutnya.

"Bukannya kau sendiri sering membolos?" kata Keisya yang masih tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Aku masih ingat saat hari dimana kau berada di UKS untuk membolos, Shin-sonsaeng yang mengatakannya waktu kami tak sengaja berpapasan di lorong kampus saat pulang."

"Dan, ah— aku juga sempat mendengar saat Choi _sonsaeng _memarahimu di pelajaran seni saat aku baru pertama kali masuk." jelas Keisya.

Leeteuk hanya meringis kikuk, ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal karena malu.

"Hyung." teriak Sungmin, membuat Keisya dan Leeteuk menoleh.

Namja pemilik wajah aegyo yang kelewat batas itu segera berlari menghampiri Leeteuk bersama Shindong yang berusaha keras menyamai langkah kakinya dengan deru nafas yang ngos – ngosan.

"Ya~ hyung cepat bayar." todong Sungmin begitu ia berdiri di hadapan hyung tertuanya.

"Mwo? Bayar apa?" tanya Leeteuk binggung. Ia gelagapan juga tiba – tiba di todong dongsaengdeulnya seperti ini di depan yeoja yang di taksirnya.

"Aigoo hyung, apa kau lupa kita ada iuran untuk ulang tahun Ryeowook minggu depan?" ucap Shindong sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Eo, minggu depan Ryeowook oppa ulang tahun?" Keisya ikut bersuara. Entah pada siapa ia bertanya, yang jelas matanya bergantian melihat tiga orang namja di sekitarnya, Sungmin, Leeteuk, dan Shindong.

"Nde, minggu depan Ryeowookie ulang tahun, karena itu kami— seluruh member super junior dan manajer patungan untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuknya. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang bersama dengan Ji-ah, aku juga sudah menggundangnya untuk datang minggu depan." terang Sungmin pada Keisya yang kemudian mengganguk.

"Dan kau hyung, cepat bayar." mata kelinci itu kemudian mengarah kembali pada Leeteuk.

"Aisshh, kau ini. Kenapa meminta mendadak huh? Aku sedang tidak bawa uang sekarang. Nanti saja di dorm."

"Ya~ hyung, apanya yang mendadak? Bukannya kami sudah menggatakannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kau saja yang tak kunjung membayarnya. Dasar pelit." ejek Shindong.

"Aisshh jinjja, arraso … arraso." Dengan berat hati akhirnya Leeteuk mengeluarkan beberapa lebar uang dari dalam dompet putihnya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin, tapi—

"Ya~ hyung, kau niat memberikannya tidak sih? Cepat lepaskan." bentak Sungmin ketika Leeteuk tak kunjung melepaskan uangnya, yang akhirnya membuat keduanya saling tarik menarik uang itu.

"Hyung, cepat lepaskan, sebentar lagi kami ada kelas. Bisa terlambat nanti." dumel Shindong yang kemudian membantu Sungmin.

"Gomawo hyung." ucap Sungmin dan Shindong girang setelah akhirnya Leeteuk melepaskan peganggannya.

Keduanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk setelah sempat berpamitan pada Keisya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat tingkah hyung dan dongsaeng di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan cara ini pasti berhasil." ucap Shindong cengegesan.

"Geudae, hyung benar. Leeteuk hyung memang akan selalu menjaga imagenya di depan yeoja, apa lagi kalau itu adalah yeoja yang di cintainya. Jadi tak mungkin dia tak mengeluarkan uangnya saat kita menggatainya pelit." Sungmin terkekeh.

* * *

**_21 Juni_**

**Teettt**— **Teettt**—

"Annyeong." sapa Keisya sopan begitu pintu sebuah apartement terbuka.

Bersama dengan kakak sepupunya, yeoja dengan hijab yang melilit kepalanya itu sekarang ini sedang mengunjungi dorm super junior untuk menghadiri undangan Sungmin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Undangan pesta ulang tahun Ryeowook, eternal magnae super junior.

"Eoh, Keisya-ssi kau sudah datang." sapa Leeteuk begitu yeoja pujaannya masuk.

"Ya~ oppa. Kenapa kau hanya menyapa Keisya _huh?_ Aku juga ada di sini." dumel Ji-ah yang merasa tak di anggap.

"Ji-ah, kau juga datang rupanya." ucap Leeteuk yang tak menyadari kedatangan Ji-ah karena yeoja bertubuh munggil itu terhalangi badan Keisya yang tinggi semampai.

"Eissh, kau menyebalkan oppa. Di matamu hanya ada Keisya saja sekarang." cibir Ji-ah, sedang yang di cibir hanya tersenyum renyah.

Di sisi lain member super junior yang lain sedang sibuk di dapur.

Bukannya memasak dengan benar di dapur minimalis itu mereka malah ribut dan saling menyalahkan .

"Ya~ ikan amis, kenapa kau tidak memasukkan ikannya _huh?_" bentak Kangin.

"Aku tak tega hyung kalau harus memasak saudaraku sendiri." ucap Donghae dengan wajah memelas.

"Aissh, jinjja! Hyuk jae, kau saja yang masak ikannya kalau gitu."

"Shireo hyung." tolak Eunhyuk.

"Ya~ _wae?_" Kangin mulai frustasi.

"Aku juga tak tega memasak saudaranya Donghae, hyung. Bisa – bisa dongsaeng kesayangan Leeteuk hyung ini akan ngambek seminggu denganku." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya~ kalian ini benar – benar …"

"Hyuuuuuuuuunnggg …" seru Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang lantang.

"Ya~ Cho Kyuhyun, apa lagi se— Aigoo Kyuhyunie, apa yang kau lakukan dengan supnya _huh?_" pekik Kangin begitu membalikkan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri kebinggungan di belakangnya.

Matanya membuka lebar, terkejut mendapati sup rumput laut yang di masaknya tadi sudah berceceran. Kuah sup rumput laut itu terus menggembang naik hingga tumpah.

"Ya~ Kyuhyunie apa yang kau lakukan dengan supnya hingga seperti itu?" tanya Kangin dengan nada tinggi.

"Molla hyung, aku kan hanya menuruti apa katamu. Kau suruh aku masukkan susunya, ya aku masukkan." Kyuhyun menerangkan.

"Lalu kenapa bisa seperti itu _huh?_" dumel Kangin. "Apa jangan – jangan kau masukkan susunya begitu saja tanpa mengecilkan apinya?"

"Nde, aku memang tak mengecilkannya. Memang harus?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Semetara Kangin, mendengar ucapan magnaenya itu ia menepok jidatnya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau si evil ini bodoh dalam hal memasak?" runtuk Kangin pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menggambil nafas dalam lalu membuangnya, mencoba bersabar dengan situasinya saat ini, yang bertugas menjadi penanggung jawab untuk menggantikan Sungmin dan Ryeowook memasak.

Kalian mungkin binggung kenapa bukan Ryeowook atau Sungmin saja yang memasak, yang sudah jelas memiliki keahlian memasak jauh di atas member super junior lain yang sebagian besar memiliki kemampuan tak lebih dari 10% dalam hal ini, bahkan termasuk Kangin.

Apa lagi Kyuhyun. _(*masih ingat legenda sungai han yang dibuatnya? atau peristiwa tersedaknya si evil itu karena makanannya sendiri?)_

Ryeowook saat ini tengah pergi keluar dengan Sungmin. Tentu saja, karena hari ini ulang tahun eternal magnae itu otomatis tak mungkin dia juga yang menyiapkan kejutan pesta ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri kan?

Ia sengaja dibawa Sungmin keluar agar kejutan ini dapat berhasil sukses tanpa di ketahui Ryeowook sebelumnya, meski efek sampingnya adalah kita tak bisa berharap banyak bahwa pesta itu akan menghidangkan makanan – makanan lezat, jika yang tetap memasak makanan adalah member super junior dengan kemampuan memasak seperti itu.

"Huueekk …"

Suara orang muntah kontan membuat seluruh pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. Ke arah namja cantik, sang Cinderella super junior.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Gwechanna?" tanya Shindong khawatir melihat hyungnya itu tiba – tiba mengeluarkan makanan yang di cicipinya tadi.

"Gwechanna kepalamu eoh? Aku hampir mati gara – gara makanan sialan itu." tunjuk Heechul pada semangkuk maeuntang di depannya.

Mata indahnya itu mendelik kesal. "Ya~ siapa yang membuat makanan laknat itu _huh?_" Heechul meninggikan suaranya.

"Memang kenapa hyung? Aku yang membuatnya." ucap Yesung datar.

"Ya~ Kim Jongwoon, apa sebenarnya yang kau masukkan ke dalam makanan itu _huh?_"

"_Wae geurae_ (ada apa ini) Chullie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk, yang mulai terusik dengan keributan dongsaengdeulnya.

Dengan sikap seorang leader yang dimilikinya, ia menghampiri dongsaengdulnya dan berperan sebagai penengah.

"Kau lihat sendiri apa yang di lakukan Yesungie dengan masakannya itu." ucap Heechul sambil menenggak sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas hingga tandas.

Wajahnya memerah dan matanya mulai terlihat berkaca – kaca, tangannya terus ia kibaskan di depan mulutnya.

"Memang kenapa dengan masakannya?" tanya Ji-ah penasaran.

Bersama dengan Keisya yang mengekor di belakangnya, ia mendekati sumber keributan itu.

"Coba saja sendiri, dan kalian akan tahu betapa laknatnya masakan itu." dumel Heechul.

Penasaran— baik Leeteuk, Ji-ah, Keisya dan yang lain pun mencoba masakan buatan Yesung itu.

1 detik berlalu— masih tak ada reaksi apa pun.

2 detik berlalu— tetap tak ada yang terjadi

Namun saat detik ke-3,

"Uhuk …" Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Shindong tersedak, kedua wajah mereka memerah dan dengan langkah cepat, keduanya berlari menggambil sebotol besar air dari dalam kulkas.

"Hueeeekkk …" Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Ji-ah dan Keisya memuntahkan makanan yang masih belum masuk ke tenggorokan mereka. Sama seperti 3 orang sebelumnya, mereka juga segera mencari air minum terdekat dan menenggaknya.

Ekspresi mereka semua tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi Heechul sebelumnya. Wajah yang memerah, mata berkaca, serta tangan yang terus mengibas di depan mulut berharap dengan usaha tersebut dapat meringankan rasa pedas di mulut mereka.

"Yesung hyung, kenapa maeuntag bikinanmu pedas sekali? Berapa banyak bubuk cabe yang kau masukkan, sebenarnya?" tanya Eunhyuk menahan pedas.

"Tak banyak, hanya satu sendok." jawab Yesung santai.

"Ya~ hyung, jangan bohong." ucap Shindong.

"Aniy, aku tak bohong. aku benar – benar memasukkan satu sendok sayur bubuk cabe."

"MWO!" pekik semua member bersamaan. Sedang Ji-ah dan Keisya hanya menutup telinga mereka dengan kedua telapak tanggannya agar suara nyaring ke tujuh namja itu tak merusak gendang telinga keduanya.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah gila memasukkan bubuk cabe sebanyak itu _huh?_" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi. Yang lain mengganguk setuju, kecuali Yesung yang tetap memasang wajah datar seperti tak melakukan kesalahan apa pun.

"Aaiisshh kalau begini kenapa tak biarkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin hyung saja yang memasak? Biar saja yang ulang tahun yang memasak dari pada kita harus keracunan makanan – makanan ini." dumel Donghae.

"Tapi mereka sudah terlanjur pergi, tak mungkin kita tiba – tiba menyuruh mereka kembali padahal semuanya belum siap sama sekali." ucap Leeteuk lesu.

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Yang lainnya menggeleng tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Bagaimana kalau biar aku saja yang memasak." Keisya yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memperhatikan kini membuka suara.

_~My choice~_

"Leeteuk oppa, cepat iris bawangnya tipis - tipis." seru Keisya sambil mengaduk samgyetang (sup ayam gingseng).

Sekarang ini, keduanya tengah sibuk memasak di dapur dorm super junior. Sedangkan yang lain sibuk mendekorasi dorm.

"Nde." ucap Leeteuk dengan suara sedikit terisak menahan pedih di matanya.

"Oppa _wae geurae?_ Kenapa kau menagis?" tanya Keisya heran melihat Leeteuk yang entah sejak kapan terus meneteskan air matanya, hingga hidungnya memerah.

"_Aniy, nan gwechanna._" ucap Leeteuk sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau yakin? Kau tak terlihat baik – baik saja oppa. Apa kau sakit?"

"Aniyo." Leeteuk menggeleng. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan jari – jari tangannya bermaksud mengentikan tangis, namun matanya malah semakin terasa pedih dan air mata semakin mengucur deras.

Keisya mengeryitkan alisnya. "Oppa, jangan – jangan kau menagis karena mengiris bawang?" tanya Keisya.

Leeteuk mengganguk malu.

"Aigoo oppa, kenapa kau tak bilang?" Keisya segera menggambil sapu tanganya dan membantu Leeteuk menggelap air mata namja itu.

Tangannya terjulur menyeka air mata Leeteuk dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya. Jemarinya secara tak langsung menyentuh pipi mulus Leeteuk dari balik kain persegi itu.

Saat mata keduanya tak sengaja bertaut, dalam sepersekian menit keduanya mematung. Saling menyelami mata satu sama lain.

Jantung Keisya berpacu cepat, berdetak gila – gilaan. Seirama dengan jantung Leeteuk saat ini.

Perlahan Leeteuk menaikkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan Keisya yang terjulur di pipinya. Membuat mata Keisya beralih menatap tangan Leeteuk yang kini menyentuh tangannya lembut.

Di sisi lain, Ji-ah memandang sepupu dan sahabat yang sudah di anggap oppanya sendiri itu dari kejauhan dengan khawatir.

* * *

Pesta kejutan untuk Ryeowook hari ini berjalan sukses dan meriah.

Berbagai macam makanan yang di sajikan Keisya menambah special ulang tahun Ryeowook hari ini, karena yeoja cantik itu tak hanya menghidangkan makanan korea saja.

Tapi juga beberapa makanan Indonesia, ia buatkan special untuk ulang tahun Ryeowook.

Dari mulai beberapa jenis gorengan khas indonesia, rawon, nasi goreng dan beberapa makanan lainnya, ia siapkan untuk menambah penuh meja makan dorm lantai sebelas itu

"Gomawo Keisya-ssi." ucap Ryeowook mengantar kepergian Keisya dan Ji-ah dari depan pintu apartement. "Masakan buatanmu sangat enak, ku harap kapan – kapan kau bisa mengajariku membuatnya."

"Tentu saja oppa, dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarimu lain waktu." ucap Keisya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, oppa." pamit Ji-ah dan Keisya kemudian.

**Malam harinya.**

* * *

Keisya menenggadahkan tangan kanannya ke atas, sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Dilihatnya telapak tangan itu lekat – lekat, tangan yang dengan sengaja di sentuh oleh namja yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Membuat jantungnya berdegup tak normal setiap kali berada didekatnya.

Jarum jam yang ada di atas nakasnya yang kini sudah menunjuk pada angka 11 dan bentangan langit gelap di luar jendela kamarnya tak membuatnya berfikir untuk segera tidur, tapi malah memilih untuk kembali menginggat saat dimana manik – manik mata coklatnya itu bertatapan langsung dengan bola mata Leeteuk.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan saat itu, sekarang jantungnya lagi – lagi berpacu tak karuan. Rona merah tergambar di pipi mulusnya yang seperti porselen ketika minginggat bagaimana dengan lembut Leeteuk memegang tangannya.

"Ya Allah, bagaimana ini? Sepertinya hal ini akan sangat sulit." gumam Keisya sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

* * *

Leeteuk segera menghentikan permainannya begitu menyadari keberadaan Keisya yang tengah berjalan dengan setumpuk buku tebal yang tersusun di atas kedua tangannya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya di sudut lapangan.

"Mau ku bantu?" tawar Leeteuk yang kemudian menggambil sebagian dari tumpukan buku yang di bawa Keisya.

"Eo, oppa. Ti – tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri kok." ujar Keisya sedikit terbata.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat." kata Leeteuk yang sudah berjalan di depan Keisya.

"Untuk apa kau membawa buku sebanyak ini?" tanya Leeteuk saat Keisya mulai menyamai langkah kakinya.

"Choi sonsaengnim yang menyuruhku untuk membawa semua buku ini ke perpustakaan." terang Keisya.

"Aisshh, sonsaengnim tua bangka itu, bisa – bisanya menyuruh seorang yeoja membawa buku sebnayak ini." cibir Leeteuk.

Keduanya terus menggobrol, tanpa menyadari seseorang dari jauh tengah memperhatikan keduanya sambil mengarahkan ponsel di genggamannya ke arah mereka.

"Gamshahamnida." Keisya dan Leeteuk membungkukkan badannya ke petugas penjaga perpustakaan, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruagan berisi tumpukan buku itu.

"Setelah ini kau mau pergi kemana? Apa ada kelas lagi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Opso. Kuliahku sudah selesai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku hanya perlu menunggu Ryeowook oppa selesai kuliah, setelah itu baru pulalng bersamanya." terang Keisya.

"Ryeowookie?" Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Keisya menoleh dan menatap heran Leeteuk yang tiba – tiba berhenti di belakangnya.

"_Waeyo oppa?_ Ada yang salah?"

"Kau, kenapa mennunggu Ryeowookie?"

"Ah, dia memintaku mengajarinya membuat makanan khas Indonesia seperti yang ku buat kemarin saat ulang tahunnya seusai dia kuliah dank arena itu aku menunggunya." jawab Keisya. "_Waeyo oppa?_ Apa ada yang salah.?"

Leeteuk menggeleng cepat. Raut wajah yang tadi sempat terlihat murung dan kecewa, sekarang kembali cerah mendengar bahwa ternyata Keisya menunggu Ryeowook hanya untuk mengajari koki super junior itu memasak.

"Aniyo, kajja." Leeteuk kembali melangkah menghampiri Keisya yang masih berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Keisya awas." teriak seorang namja bertubuh kekar dari arah lapangan kontan membuat Leeteuk menarik tangan Keisya hingga tubuh yeoja itu tak sengaja masuk dalam dekapannya.

"Ya~ Kim yong won, hati – hati kalau melempar bola." teriak Leeteuk pada Kangin yang berlari ke arahnya untuk menggambil bola basketnya yang meleset.

"Hehehe … mianhae hyung." ucap Kangin mempertontonkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi, lalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Keisya, neo gwechanna?" tanya Leeteuk.

Tubuhnya tiba – tiba seperti mati rasa saat menyadari posisinya sekarang.

Tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiri Keisya di belakang tubuhnya sedang tangan kirinya memegang kepala Keisya yang berbalut kain berwarna cream hingga bersandar di bagian dada sebelah kirinya.

Tubuhnya yang selama ini selalu memiliki jarak sekian centi dari Keisya meski sedang jalan bersama, kali ini berbeda, jarak itu lenyap.

_DEG~_

Keisya dapat mendengar degup jantung Leeteuk dengan jelas saat ini, karena kepalanya yang bersandar di dada bidang Leeteuk dengan telinga yang mengarah persis di bagian letak jantung namja itu berada.

Debaran jantung itu berpacu tak normal. Detakkan jantung itu bahkan bisa 10 kali berdetak hanya dalam satu detik, tak jauh berbeda dengan detak jantungnya sendiri saat ini.

Matanya mengerjap sedang pipinya memanas, nafasnya terasa sesak.

Seumur hidupnya, ini kali pertama Keisya ada dalam dekapan seorang namja seperti ini selain dengan appanya.

_Ckrik … ckrik … ckrik …_

Suara jepretan kamera dari seseorang yang tak di ketahui keberadaannya oleh Leeteuk dan Keisya, membuat Leeteuk segera melepas pelukannya dengan kikuk.

"Mianhae." ucap Leeteuk sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal, sedangkan Keisya hanya menunduk.

Di balik dinding, seseorang menurunkan ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku bajunya.

Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal dan tak bersahabat.

"Aish, menyebalkan. Lihat saja nanti."

Ia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah berulang kali lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Keisya dan Leeteuk.

* * *

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

"…"

"Alhamdulillah, kabar Keisya baik, ma."

"…"

"Tenang saja ma, Keisya sama sekali tidak kesulitan tinggal disini. Ada Ji-ah eonni yang membantu Keisya beradaptasi di sini."

"…"

"Ku mohon ma, jangan bahas itu lagi. Bilang saja pada ayah, apa pun alasannya Keisya tetap tidak mau. Ini bukan zamannya untuk hal seperti itu lagi ma."

" …"

"Keisya mohon."

"…"

"Terima kasih ma. Kalau gitu Keisya tutup telponnya ya, Assalamu'alaikum."

Keisya mengakhiri sambungan telponnya begitu ibunya yang berada di Indonesia membalas salamnya.

"Nugu?" tanya Ryeowook yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Keisya sambil mengupas kulit bawang.

"Nae eomma di Indonesia." jawab Keisya. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan mulai mengiris wortel.

"Keisya aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Leeteuk yang sejak tadi hanya duduk memperhatikan Ryeowook dan Keisya memasak ke dapur dorm Super Junior.

"Nde, tanya apa oppa?"

"Ucapanmu tadi, eemm ass – ass – aselakum?" kata Leeteuk ragu dengan pengucapannya.

"Aselakum?" dahi Keisya berkerut.

"Maksud oppa assalamu'alaikum?"

"Ah, nde. Ass – ass –"

"Assa – la" Keisya coba membantu Leeteuk mengucapkannya dengan benar.

"Assa – la" Leeteuk mengikuti.

"Mu'alai"

"Mu'alai"

"Kum"

"Kum"

"Assalamu'alaikum"

"Assalamu'alaikum." Keisya tersenyum dan mengganguk saat Leeteuk berhasil mengejanya dengan benar.

"Assalamu'alaikum, apa itu artinya?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Eo, itu salam tegur sapa untuk sesama muslim oppa." terang Keisya.

_#Di tempat lain_

Seseorang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Beberapa gambar dua orang yang tengah bersama dengan sengaja ia upload ke dalam beberapa blog dan juga berbagai jejaring social, hingga dnegan cepat menyebar ke dunia maya.

Tak lupa juga dia menambahkan keterangan – keterangan yang menggambarkan gambar – gambar yang di uploadnya itu, dengan kata – kata yang terkesan berlebihan dan sebenarnya tak sesuai kenyataan.

**TBC**


End file.
